Hazel Eyes
by I'm a Nerd and Proud
Summary: Marie gets drunk one night with her friend, Jubilee. Stuff goes down, and let's just say….when our little Marie wakes up, she finds herself naked, her partner nowhere in the room and one note. What's gonna happen now?
1. Prologue

**Hazel Eyes**

**Summary: Marie gets drunk one night with her friend, Jubilee. Stuff goes down, and let's just say….when our little Marie wakes up, she finds herself naked, her partner nowhere in the room and one note. What's gonna happen now? **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from this, and I'm not gonna make any money from this either – so please don't sue me! I just had this idea and well….I needed to write it down, ya know? So please enjoy!**

**Tip: "~xXx~" means time skip and "~xXx xXx~" Means page splitting. **

**~xXx xXx~**

**Prologue**

"Come one Rogue, it's just _one _night! What could be wrong with that?"

"I don' think I can make it Jubes."

"Please?"

"I'll think about it…."

"Thanks Rogue! You're the best!"

Off skipped a young 21 year old woman, who had a yellow jacket, faded jeans, and a simple shirt, and she seemed pretty happy. The little firecracker was pleased to say she had gotten her friend to join her on the very day. It was Jubilee's birthday, and she wanted her friend to join her.

The said friend stood by the door and she let out a small sigh. She stared after Jubilee with tired eyes. Sometimes the firecracker could take a lot out of her, but she didn't mind too much going with her for her birthday. It was just, a bar? Why did it have to be a bar?

The girl had dark brown eyes, dark brown haired that framed her face, and two white strakes that outlined her face. She had a well formed body, and wore faded jeans and a simple t shirt and gloves. Her name was Rogue or as one person knew her as, Marie. Marie watched Jubilee rush off in search of Kitty she guessed.

_What have I gotten myself into? _Marie wondered. She hadn't been a girl to walk on the wild side of things, and she had never been in a bar before. She shook off the thoughts, and started heading towards her room.

The young woman entered the smallish room, and sat down at the desk wondering for a moment if things were right. She had always thought that her life time crush – Logan – would be the one who brought her out to a bar for the first time or be the one who had her first. It hadn't been that way. When he had almost slept with Jean or that's what he told her anyway, she had heard what was going on….she knew. She knew he loved Jean, so she backed off. Jean was older, she was better…she was better for Logan. That's what Marie told herself anyway.

Logan was a big man, who had a god blessed body and every woman wanted him.

Marie closed her eyes, and she felt his lips against her skin from when he gave up his life to save her, and she could still see his hazel eyes.

_Stop. _She told herself. _I'm just a kid to him._

Why didn't she believe it then?

With a sigh, Marie looked at the picture she had of Logan who was holding her, hugging her. It had been her first day of collage.

"This is good for me," Marie said to herself quickly. "I need to move on…I'm sure Logan has too."

And that is when she took one more look at the dog tags Logan had placed around her neck, and then kissed them. She closed her eyes as she remembered when he gave them back to her. Marie took in a large gulp of air, and then she was going to take the tags off….but…she couldn't do it. She felt closer to Logan when she had them on and she never took them off. So why start?

Marie looked at herself in the mirror, taking in her form and she knew that she had this. She could control her skin thanks to the professor somehow coming back, and she was thankful for that. She felt a few tears forming in her eyes. "Good bye Logan…." She took the tags off, and then she was walking out of her room and towards her bathroom that was connected to her room.

~xXx~

The night came faster than Marie would have liked it, and now she was with Jubilee standing in the door way looking in at the bar. Kitty by their side, and the three women seemed all nervous. Well….Kitty and Marie did. Jubilee seemed happy.

"Come on," Jubilee said. "Let's get inside and see the hoties that are here!"

The firecracker pulled the other two women into the bar, and Marie looked over at the very nervous Kitty. It just happened so fast, and soon they were ordering their first shots.

Marie took her time, and soon she found the birthday girl dancing with some guys and Kitty chatting away with another. Marie wasn't like them; she was shy and was still nervous about her skin turning on if she were to get too close to someone.

"Would you like another drink, darlin'?" asked the bartender.

She looked over and nodded, "Sure sugar."

The bartender, a nice man by the name of Stefan chatted with her every chance he could. She found out that he was 25 and was just starting out the married life with his wife, who he said her name was Jenna. They talked about life, and Marie ended telling Stefan – and anyone who bothered to listen – about her life time love, who ended up leaving her shortly after she became her own woman and she hadn't heard anything from him in _years_.

Stefan talked about how him and his wife, and how they were talking about having kids. "So Rogue, whatcha do next after he said good bye?" Stefan asked.

"He didn' say good bye," Marie said sadly, sipping on her whiskey. "He came up, gave me a hug – showed up outta nowhere, and told me he was proud of me. Later that night, I heard he left once again when he found out I was looking for a relationship and had been seein' my ex Bobby."

"No he didn'," Stefan said, acting shocked but she could tell he really was.

"Yes!" Marie said, nodding her head quickly trying to prove her point. "And he never said good bye…"

She finished her drink, and Stefan filled it back up. "This one's here on the house,"

"Thanks,"

~xXx~

By the time Marie was done drinking, she couldn't really see what was in front of her. She was drunk, and she was giggly whenever she found a guy looking at her. She didn't have a boyfriend, and was glad to say she was single or as her friend said, _single and ready to mingle. _And she was, she was ready to talk to one of them boys.

"Are ya done, Rogue?" Stefan asked.

"Y-yeah," Marie slurred. "I'm a gonna head outta here…"

"You be safe, okay?" He said. "Ya hear me?"

She nodded, and off she went but her favorite song came on. She started to dance, not noticing a tall man who also had too much to drink, came over and eyed her. She giggled as he started dancing with her. They danced the night away, actually, and soon by 2, she was tired.

"Whatcha ya name, darlin'?" the man asked.

"M-Marie," Marie replied, "Yours?"

The man said it, but Marie was too busy feeling her eyes start to fall. The next thing she knew was that the man was kissing her and she kissed back gladly. When she opened her eyes, she found that she was caught up in the man's hazel eyes. He kissed her cheek, "Wanna get outta here and somewhere more…secret?"

She nodded, and off the two of them went.

She didn't notice Stefan who had a worried look on his face as he watched her leave.

~xXx~

When Marie opened her eyes the next morning, she found herself in a motel room, with a smelly bed and it looked pretty….old. She looked around the room and a slight chill went up her spin and she knew she had done something wrong. She looked down at herself, and found that she was _naked_. She pulled the blanket over herself quickly, looking around the room finding her clothes almost everywhere.

_What happened? Oh….my head! _She thought.

Marie placed her hand on her head, and closed her eyes. Her head was hurting so bad, and she remembered the bar….did she get drunk? She looked around herself again, and she knew she had. When she went to get up, she found a piece of paper on her night side table.

_Marie,_

_Gotta say darlin', you've got to be the best I've had. Thanks for that babe, and I wanted to tell ya I was leaving but you seemed so…so peaceful. I didn't want to wake ya so I leave ya this note.  
Last night was great darlin', but I gotta go. I told cha I don't stay in places too long and well…I move along. Just wanted to say it was the best I've had in a long time. Thanks for it.  
-JL_

Who the heck was JL? She shook off the thoughts, and started pulling on her clothes. Was it like a last name and a first?

She shook it off, and sighed heavily. Who had she slept with?

~xXx xXx~

**Okay that's it for now; if I get some reviews…I might just keep going with this, sound good? I hope you liked, and well…I have no idea where this idea came from. Don't forget to review! **


	2. Chapter One

**Hazel Eyes**

**Chapter One**

**~xXx~**

It had been about 3 weeks since the bar, since Jubilee's birthday. It hadn't been the best three weeks because Marie was on edge. She had slept with someone….she had _slept _with someone…! Why did this happen?

The young woman didn't think she'd ever do something like it, not till she was married at least.

First class came quickly, and Marie was teaching people who to draw faces or something. One minute she was fine, then next she was rushing to the nearest bathroom. She didn't think much about it, till she ended up puking at the sight of her favorite food, Chinese.

No one really noticed, and when she started waking up and puking, she knew something was wrong. _What could be wrong with me? _Marie thought as she walked towards the med-lab. As she entered, she noticed the blue body of Hank McCoy. He seemed busy, and Marie wondered if she should just go…

"Ah Rogue,"

She looked up, and noticed the large mutant staring at her. She nodded.

"What brings you here?"

"I…I was wonderin' if you could help me…" Marie said as she went over towards her friend.

Hank just smiled at her, and he reminded her of Charles. "What seems to be the problem?"

Marie chewed her lip before she explained what had been going on for the last week and a half.

Hank didn't say anything, and just listened to her speak. He nodded, and then he was writing down some stuff – she didn't say anything about it and kept on with her story. When she finished, Hank was up and going through some stuff. "Hank….whatcha doin'?" she asked nervously.

He didn't reply, and then faced her. "Rogue, I'm your doctor and your friend. I don't wish to make this seem….awkward but I was wondering when your last period was."

She was quiet, and then counted the days quickly. Okay so her period had been on February 3th…. And that was almost four weeks ago- shit! She was late! "It…it's late…"

He nodded his head, and then looked into her eyes. "Rogue….would you mind going into the bathroom, and peeping on this end?" She didn't know what the thing was, but she nodded, taking the small stick. "Please wrap it in toilet paper when you're done."

Marie nodded, and off she was towards the bathroom.

~xXx~

Ten minutes later, Marie came out with the stick wrapped in toilet paper. She didn't understand what was going on, but didn't ask. Hank would tell her, right? She gave him the wrapped stick, and then took a sit on the chair that was in the room. Hank looked over the thing, and she found herself staring at two blue lines. _What the hell? _She thought.

Hank looked up, and he smiled slightly. "Congrats, Rogue," He started. What? "You're pregnant."

_Pregnant. _She thought the word over a few times but it really didn't sink in. _I'm….I'm pregnant?_

The woman was quiet, and she was staring with her mouth hanging open. The only time she had done that was with the….oh no. She was pregnant with a stranger's baby.

Somehow though, she didn't want to end someone's life. It had a right too.

"Rogue?" called Hank.

Marie almost didn't reply when he called her other name, "Y-yes?"

"Are you alright? You should be happy! I'm sure Bobby will be proud." Hank smiled at her brightly.

She shifted, "It…it isn't Bobby's…."

"What-?"

"Bobby and I haven't been sleepin' together Hank…"

"Then who…?"

"Jubilee brought me out to a bar, and well….shit went down…"

Hank now understood, and he felt bad for the young woman who was sitting in front of him. He only nodded, and Marie felt like he was mad at her or something. What was he feeling? What would he say?

Did he think she was a slut?

Of course not! She told herself. Hank was just too kind hearted to do that to someone.

Why didn't she believe herself?

"Hank…?" Marie called softly, almost nervously.

"Yes my dear?" Hank looked over at her.

She took in a deep breath. "I wanna keep it,"

"Why—"

"It's a living being too! Besides, it was my own stupid choice to go that night, and I shouldn' let my stupid decisions hurt someone else." Marie said and she knew she was right. "It's my baby too."

Baby. She was gonna have a baby.

Hank nodded and then he smiled at her. Why was he smiling?

"Then we must set up the next appointment, no?"

She nodded as she smiled. "Yeah,"

Hank gave her the date and time, and off Marie was. She couldn't help but be on cloud nine. She was pregnant. She was gonna have a baby. She was gonna be a mom. Sure, it scared her like heck but it showed people that she could touch and she was going to have a family. She didn't care if people thought she was a slut – she was happy. She had a baby growing in her.

~xXx~

A few more days passed, and the morning sickness just got worse. Marie did everything she could to keep stuff down, and when she found ginger ale, she found that she could keep down normal stuff. She hadn't told anyone though, in fear that someone who shouldn't know, would find out. She didn't want Bobby to know even if he was kinda her boyfriend but they weren't dating. They were just….very close friends. So why did it matter to her if he got hurt?

Oh yeah…because once upon a time, she actually loved him but it hadn't lasted that long, she had fallen for Logan.

_Logan. _The name brought back memories and the thought of the feral mutant. What would he say? What would he think?

She had always known she had a place in Logan's heart – why would he had of saved her then? – And always tended to find herself thinking about him. Sure, she was no Jean, but she was Marie, and he liked her for that. He had to.

"He isn' here," Marie told herself, "It don' matter what he thinks. This is my baby."

"Rogue?" she whipped around to find Jubilee standing there, "Whatcha talkin' bout chicka? Baby? What baby?"

Marie didn't know how to reply.

"Rogue…?" again; Jubilee said wondering what was going on with her friend.

And Marie lost it. She fell into her friend's arms and she started crying, trying to tell her what had happened. Jubilee didn't say anything, but she kept Marie close to her, never saying anything and letting her friend talk.

When she finished her story, Jubilee kept holding her. "So you're pregnant…?"

"Yeah," Marie whispered.

"And ya don' know who the baby's daddy is?"

"Nope."

"Do ya wanna try to find out?"

"Kinda," Marie shrugged. "I mean it don' matter what he thinks, does it?"

Jubilee thought for a moment, and then she took Marie's hands. "Rogue, I don't think keeping that baby's father away is smart. It'll need some kind of father figure."

"And what if it's daddy is married with kids already?"

"Then he majorly screwed up." Jubilee said. "But you should at least try to figure out who the dad is."

Marie sighed heavily, but nodded. "Okay…I will, but I need to get my mind on the same page, k? I mean, I'm havin' a baby!"

Jubilee hugged her best friend and grinned. "I know! I know! I'm gonna be an aunty!"

When Marie thought about it, Aunty Jubilee actually had a nice ring to it.

~xXx~

Once Jubilee found out about the pregnancy, it wasn't long before the whole school found out. Marie didn't mind though, and she was now nine weeks along. She would puke every morning but she could keep almost everything down. Jubilee helped with everything that she could. When Storm found out, she smiled but there was a hint of pity in it. Marie didn't care. She was happy.

When Bobby found out, he had been shocked, and had tried to talk to Marie but she had been too busy trying to get a hold of "Chow mein".

Finally, he had given up.

Marie was right now, sitting in her classroom, planning out their next art project, and was humming to some soft stuff. She didn't notice anyone walking into the room till Kitty stood before her. "Rogue?" called Kitty.

She looked up, "Oh hi Kitty! Whatcha up to?"

"I was wondering if I could ask you something…" Kitty started.

"Shoot," Marie replied, still working.

Kitty took in a deep breath. "Are you happy bring pregnant?"

Marie placed her pen down. "Oh yeah I am," She smiled slightly. "I can't wait to meet the little person…._my _baby."

"What about Bobby?" Kitty asked. "Do you still like….love him?"

She shook her head, "I haven't loved Bobby for a _long _time."

"Why?" the other woman was surprised.

Marie shifted. "I fell in love with someone else."

"Is he the daddy?"

"I don't know and I don't think so."

~xXx xXx~

**Review! :D **


	3. Chapter Two

**Hazel Eyes**

**Chapter 2 **

_**PLEASE READ THIS NOTE!**_

**Note: This is MAJOR. My brother is in the hospital which means I can't post anything because my grandmother doesn't have internet, so I'm sorry about that. My brother being sick is another reason why I've been slow to writing, and I'm sorry about it but I can't change it. He's gone, so I'm staying with my grandmother. I don't know when I'll get this chapter up, but I'll try okay? **

**So please understand if anything is late, it is because my brother is sick. **

**~xXx xXx~**

A few more days passed before Marie's eyes, but that didn't get her down. She puked every morning, and whenever she smelt cooking pasta. She had no idea why, but it would seem the woman couldn't be around it so she made sure to keep away from it. She was thinking about what she had talked about with Kitty only 3 days ago.

She didn't mind talking to Kitty about the baby, but she could tell the walking through walls mutant girl seemed to take a liking to Bobby. She pushed the thoughts aside and started heading towards her classroom. She knew Kitty liked Bobby and that Bobby liked Rogue so maybe this was gonna get awkward. Bobby had fallen for Kitty but when Marie got control of her skin…he came back begging for a second chance.

Well, that second chance wasn't gonna come because now she was pregnant with another man's baby.

Marie walked along the halls, thinking about what the baby would look like. She didn't remember the man well; she did know however that he had been very kind and large. She shook off the thoughts, and wondered if her baby would look like her.

The young now touchable mutant made her way towards the kitchen in search of some food. She didn't notice but she ran into the back of….. Pyro. Pyro turned and raised an eyebrow at her. She narrowed her eyes, "Whatcha doin' here Pyro? Thought cha didn' like this ole' school!"

Pyro shrugged. "I came back here to talk to the professor."

"Why?" she asked, wondering just what he was playing at. He had been on Magneto's side.

"I told cha, I needed to talk to the professor and last time I checked, you weren't him." Pyro rolled his eyes, and then off he was again, leaving Marie alone.

Marie stood there for a moment, till her craving for Oreo cookies and peanut butter became too great, and the young going-to-be mother got what she needed, before heading towards the living room to sit down and watch some TV. She plopped down onto the couch, and then in bounced Jubilee. "Oh Rogue~!" came from Jubes.

"Yeah?" the brown eyed woman looked up, raising an eyebrow at her best friend.

"Let's go baby shopping!" Jubilee grinned widely.

Marie had no other choice, and finally gave in as she groaned. "After my cookies,"

"Hey can I have one?"

"Whatcha ya think? Do ya really wanna try and take a _pregnant _woman's food?"

"Heck yes!" Jubilee laughed and so did Marie, but hers was forced. "I wanna tell everyone that I survived getting food from one!"

Marie rolled her eyes, and passed an Oreo over to Jubilee, who ate it happily and all in one bit. "You're gonna chock if you always eat like that!" Marie scolded. It kinda reminded her of Logan, and when they ate Oreo cookies under the full moon….talking about anything and everything. Logan would have a beer; well she had some orange juice. She missed that part of her life but now, now she had a baby!

Jubilee rolled her eyes, "Come on Rogue, calm down! I was just having some fun!" She smiled playfully. "And I was hungry."

"Nice to meet cha, I'm Rogue." Marie said back, and Jubilee laughed.

"Okay Rogue, let's get outta here!" and off the two friends were. They didn't bring Kitty because Kitty was hanging out with Bobby.

~xXx~

At the mall, Jubilee brought Marie to "Babies R Us" and Marie was shocked at the stuff she found. She was now staring down at a crib. It was actually a Winnie the Pooh crib. She loved it.

"Whatcha think of this one Jubes?" Marie asked, looking over to her friend.

Jubilee was actually busy staring at baby clothes. She came over, and then nodded. "It's beautiful Rogue! I think the baby would love it~!"

Marie smiled, and bought it. She called Bobby, Peter and Scott – yes Scott was alive – to come and pick it up, along with the Winnie the Pooh baby set. There was a changing table, the crib (of course), a small toy box, and dresser.

She stood by her baby set, grinning to herself.

She also bought a few shirts that were funny. Jubilee was beaming because this was actually really fun and the girls planned on going shopping yet again and sometime soon.

Scott, Peter and Bobby showed up. The boys were shocked to find everything the girls bought. "Is this really all needed?" Bobby asked.

Jubes wracked him on the head. "Yes it is! That baby needs everything! Don't cha know _anything _about babies?"

Bobby rubbed his head and grumbled.

Peter picked up the dresser. "Just do what the women say, Bobby, and ya get out with smiles and don't get hit in the head." Peter said going towards the truck they brought.

Marie was rubbing the small bump that had formed, and you couldn't see it unless you looked _really _closely. She was beaming. _Baby, I'm gonna have a baby! _She thought with joy. That's when Scott walked over, holding the changing table with Bobby who started to help. She watched them, and she noticed just how well built Scott was. _No Marie. Back off! That's Jean's man and she'll kill ya if you try and take him! _She thought.

"Yo Rogue,"

Marie looked at the call of her other name. Everything was in the truck now. "Yeah?" she called.

"Are ya coming?" It was Bobby who called.

"Yeah!" she called and hurried over towards the truck, getting in quickly. Everything was falling into place and she loved it.

~xXx~

Marie was 10 weeks already, and it did surprise her a lot. She smiled as she stood in front of a mirror, standing in nothing but a bra and some panties. She was staring at her bump, and she felt good about herself. Sure, she would have liked to know who had taken her like that and planted a baby in her womb, but she didn't mind. She was okay with just having her baby.

She twirled a little and giggled softly. The Professor had gotten her a larger room so she could have a room for the baby. She was happy because of that, and Scott had been helping her get everything put together. Marie placed her hand on her stomach, smiling brightly before she heard someone coming quickly. She grabbed her shirt, threw it on and then pulled on some jeans.

There was a knock on her door.

"Comin'!" she called, hurrying towards the door. She pulled it open to find Scott standing there. She smiled brightly, "Mornin' Scott!"

Scott smiled sheepishly at her. "Hey Rogue," he said. "You called me yesterday and asked me to help you—"

"With the nursery, I remember," Marie said.

She smiled.

"Yeah…"

Marie stepped sideways, "Come on in Scott."

Scott walked in, taking in the small room with a door connecting to it, knowing it was going to be the baby's nursery.

"So we're painting today?" Scott asked, looking over at Marie.

Marie nodded, "Yup. That's the plan."

"Got it," Scott said, and off the two were to start painting but then Scott looked at Marie. "What color? I mean you don't know the gender yet."

"Actually," Marie said, "I had an appointment today and I get to maybe find out the baby's gender. If not, well I was just gonna paint the room something simple, maybe white and have different colors, ya know? Some red, some blue. Maybe some green. Whatever color, so the baby can like the room."

Scott nodded, "Is anyone going with you?"

"No…" Marie said sadly.

"Would you mind if I went with you? So you have someone with you…" Scott said. "Unless you don't—"

"I'd like that Scott," Marie smiled at him and then off they were towards the med-lab once again for the appointment.

~xXx~

**Next chapter we either find out what Marie is having OR I'm mean and the baby isn't in place *smirks* I don't know what I wanna do yet. If you have an idea what the gender should be, send it in! I'll think about it. **

**Don't forget to review! Please! I need some reviews! :D**


	4. Chapter Three

**Hazel Eyes**

**Chapter 3**

_**~xXx~**_

When the two odd friends made it to the med-lab, Marie was nervous. She didn't know if she would get to find out the gender. She wanted to know the gender but then again, she didn't. She didn't want to take away the surprise she got to see when the baby was born. She sighed heavily as she walked with Scott towards the med-lab.

"So Rogue, what kind do you want?" Scott asked.

Marie looked over at Scott then back in front of herself. "I really don't _know_. Ya know? I mean it doesn't matter what kind it is, girl or boy, it doesn't matter to me as long as it's healthy, ya know?"

"I know," Scott said softly. Scott himself wanted a baby but when he tried to talk to Jean about it, she had pushed his wish aside and then told him a baby would be bad. Scott wanted to have a baby with Jean but Jean didn't want that; she said that babies were a waste of time.

She looked over at him, wondering what had changed him but she could tell that he didn't want to talk about it so she walked towards the door, chewing her lip. She didn't say anything more as they walked towards the med-lab.

When they got there, Marie was glad to find that Jean wasn't there and Hank was. Hank looked over when he heard and smelt someone come in, he grinned when he found Scott and Marie. "Marie, Scott, hello!" said Hank with a grin.

"Hey Hank," Marie said as she smiled.

"Hi," Scott said awkwardly.

Hank went over to them as he smiled. "So you're ready for this?"

"Yes," Marie replied, and she blushed a little, wondering if she should ask Hank this. "Do you think I could find out the gender?"

The blue mutant shook his head with a sad smile. "I'm sorry Rogue, but the sex won't be fully ready or seen yet. You must be wait till you are 12 weeks along and you are only 10."

Marie was saddened by this news, but she nodded. "Thanks for letting me know, Hank." She smiled at him and Hank lead her towards a bed which she could lay down on. Scott actually stayed close to Marie which made Hank wonder, _is Scott the father? _

Hank didn't believe so because Scott had actually been with Jean, they had been having a rough patch and they had come to Hank for help- well Scott did. Jean was too proud. "You're welcome," Hank said and walked over towards her, getting everything ready. "Do you have a gender you would rather?" He smiled at her.

She pulled her shirt up a little, showing her belly and shook her head. "Not really, I just wanna have a baby. I mean, this is _my _baby."

He nodded, and smiled at her. "I do understand,"

Scott looked over at Marie who was beaming as Hank placed some cool weird blue goo onto her lower stomach. He couldn't help but want to be there for her. Was that wrong or was he just trying to be a part of a baby's life because Jean wouldn't have one for him?

He didn't know.

Marie shivered when she felt the goo touch her stomach and then Hank was moving the goo around with this machine thingy. She looked at the screen, and found that a weird blob of gray was on it. Scott looked at it closely, wondering just what it was but when Hank noticed that he was having trouble and whatnot, Hank pointed out the baby which looked mostly human. "That's your baby, Rogue." Hank explained. "The baby looks like a strong one and a fighter."

She looked proud at that.

Scott stared at the screen, and he could see the face forming. He wanted to reach forward and touch it, but knew that he wouldn't find anything in the machine; the baby was in Marie's womb. He however did look over at Marie, and then looked down at her belly which had a smallish bump forming.

It didn't go by unnoticed by Hank just how proud Scott looked.

"That's the baby?" Scott found himself asking.

Hank nodded, "Yes it is. That's the face, and there's a nose," Hank pointed out the things, and smiled when he showed them a forming hand. "See? That's a hand. It would appear fingers are forming."

Marie was very proud of her baby that was growing.

Once the time ended, Marie was sad to have to wait for another month or something before she could see her baby again. Maybe next time she would get to know just what she was having.

Hank cleaned Marie's belly up, and then let her have a towel to finish cleaning herself up. Scott was happy to know Marie let him come and see that. He was actually pretty proud of her.

Hank noticed this too.

"Shall we have you come back in, let's say, week 14? That way you'll be in your second trimester." Hank said, looking over at Marie to see if she was okay with that.

"Okay," Marie replied.

"Wonderful," Hank smiled. "So today's October 4th…. Let's have you come back on November 4th?"

That was just one mouth away. Marie didn't really want to wait that long, but knew that Hank was a very busy man. "Sure Hank," Marie said. "November forth…. I got this."

Hank smiled at her, and then he was helping her sit up. Marie thanked him, and then got off the bed. Scott went over to help her stand up. Hank wondered what was going on with them two.

"Thanks Scott." Marie said.

Scott nodded, "No problem Rogue."

_Rogue, _Marie thought for a moment. _He called me Rogue. I don't love him; I don't even like him in that way. Why am I lettin' him see this side of me? I mean, he aren' the daddy of my baby. My baby aren' gonna know its daddy 'cause he got up and left me. One night stand. Never got it till now. _

Marie and Scott left the med-lab, and Hank for a moment wondered if he should go talk to the professor. He didn't because he knew that it wasn't his place to say anything, if Scott was the father, congrats to him. If he wasn't…. Hank could tell Marie would end up wishing it was him.

~xXx~

When the two came to Marie's room, she turned as she stood in the doorway. "Ya know Scott….I think I'm gonna wait till I know what I'm havin' before I paint the room. K?"

He nodded, "I understand that."

Marie smiled at him, then turned to close the door and left Scott standing in front of the door. He stared at it for a moment longer before he walked away.

~xXx~

A few weeks past before Marie's eyes quickly, before she knew it; it was Halloween. _Halloween_. She couldn't believe it. She smiled as all the kids went out trick or treating, and she ended up dressing up as a _'Zombie Beer Maiden' _which looked AMAZING. She knew that her stomach could be seen a little but overall, she looked sexy and cool. She walked downstairs to find that any man around looked her way; she didn't care.

Marie smiled when Jubilee rushed over towards her, grinning widely. "Roguey! You look so HOT!" Jubes said. Jubilee was actually dressed up as a _'Sexy Chucky'_.

"Thanks Jubes," Marie smiled at her best friend. "You look pretty hot yourself."

Jubilee waved her hand as she held her axe in hand, putting it over her shoulder. "This little ole thing? Yeah I know it's pretty hot don't cha think?" Jubes said looking down at her outfit.

(Look up the costumes, you'll find them.)

The two friends went to sit down as they smiled. Marie chatted with Jubes about stuff, mostly just who was the cutest there. No one could beat Jubes and Marie. When Marie looked over, she found Scott standing with Jean who was dressed up but Scott was dressed up in a _'Doctor Who' _and was one of the doctors. Jean was dressed up as a _'Bad Habit Nun' _and Marie thought she looked more like a hooker. It was actually pretty creepy.

"Do you see Jean?" Marie asked Jubes, never taking her eyes off Scott who looked like he was 'having' the time of his life. He looked bored.

Jubes looked over were Marie was looking and found Jean there, "Ewww! She looks like a hooker!"

"Say it loud enough," Marie said as she laughed. She knew that her friend was right. "And I know, isn't that like not allowed?"

Jubes shrugged. "I know a lot of guys are looking at her but only 'cause her boobs are almost like falling out of her shirt."

Marie made a face. She knew that her own breasts were now getting big, and sometimes her uh _nipples _were tender a lot of the time. "I'm surprised Scott even let her come here dressed like _that_."

She really was surprised Scott let it happen, and she wondered for a moment if Jean used some of her powers on him. That made her pissed, and a slight mood swing was coming.

"I know chicka! But what can we do?" Jubes said as she shrugged. "Well, I'm hungry and I wanna go flirt with the guy at the punch ball. Wish me luck?"

Marie wished her friend luck and then off Jubilee was to go flirt. Marie was left alone, and thought about what it would have been like if Logan was there. She actually hadn't thought of him in awhile. Her eyes slightly watered but she blinked them away. _Why am I sittin' here and thinkin' about LOGAN? It's clear he don' want anything ta do with me… _Marie thought sadly, and she knew that if Logan knew Jean was alive, he'd come running back for the she-devil.

She knew that she had push Logan away yet again in her mind, and she did just that. She nodded as she got to her feet. _I might as well have some fun. _Marie smiled as she went towards the dance floor since this was a party. She started to dance happily, and soon some others joined in. Marie actually danced with a few guys, and she never noticed the jealous glare they all got from Scott.

After a few songs, Marie was worn out and she went to grab a drink. She smiled when she saw Jubes flirting with the guy and she saw that the guy flirted right back. She wanted her best friend to be happy. Marie got some water, and went to sit down again.

When Scott walked over towards her, he moved some of his hair out of his face. "Hey Rogue,"

She looked up, surprised and then smiled, "Hey Scott."

"Would you mind if I sit down?" Scott asked, and Marie shook her head. He sat down beside her, and she smiled at him. "So I saw you dancing….you looked like you were having fun."

"I was," Marie said as she blushed a little. "I love dancing."

Scott didn't know that and he smiled at her, "Really? You looked like you were really good out there."

Marie blushed. "Thanks, I used to dance a lot when I was a kid." _Before I was a mutant. _But she didn't add it because they both knew it.

"Do you mind teaching me some moves? I can't dance." Scott asked as he explained.

"Sure," Marie said as she shrugged. "I don't mind but I gotta relax. I'm pregnant and well, this is wearing me down."

Why did it burn him to know that the baby in her belly wasn't his? Scott wondered this for a moment then smiled. "Okay, sure. Take as long as ya need."

They two sat in silents for awhile.

Marie looked back to the dance floor, and she saw Jubes dancing with the guy from the punch bowl, and Marie caught them grinding a little there too. She was some kid most of the little ones were out for the next little while or asleep.

She smiled, "Jubes looks like she's having fun."

Scott looked over and then nodded. "Yeah she does. Do you know who that boy is?"

"Nope," Marie popped the _'p'_.

"I'm pretty sure it's Peter." Scott said and then Marie really looked at the guy, and she ended up using some of Logan's mutation she had, and she saw that it was indeed Peter.

"Whoa," Marie gasped softly and then laughed. "I know those two have got the hots for each other."

Scott chuckled, and soon they were just chatting about anything and _everything_. It was nice, and Marie found that she was actually glad that Scott was there for her when no one else really was. Sure Jubes was, but Jubes also had her own life to have. Scott did too but everyone could tell that he was sick of Jean and her controlling ways.

Why was Marie even thinking that way? She scolded herself. _I can't break apart a married couple! Scott loves Jean and Jean loves him! _She told herself. Why didn't she believe it then?

Oh yes, because she was a little 21 year old and she fell so easily. She could almost hear Logan chuckling, telling her that 'One-eye' was a waste of time. He was never gonna leave Jean since he was her lapdog and he would do anything for her. So why couldn't she wrap her head around it?

**The End**

**Review please! I'm just saying, there is drama on the way and an early update! :D**


	5. Chapter Four

Hazel Eyes

Chapter 4

Thank you everyone for all the amazing reviews, another long chapter :) Enjoy please

_~xXx~_

Halloween got up and left, Marie started teaching Scott how to dance which she really didn't mind. She actually really liked to teach him how to dance. It was something to do, and when they finished, they'd get something to eat and talk for God knows how long. It was really nice and Marie was glad for it.

She at the moment was sitting in front of the TV with Jubilee when she heard laughing. Marie looked over to find Bobby and Kitty entering the room. Bobby was walking with Kitty kissing his cheek and Marie knew that they would be getting ready to do some _'stuff'_. It made her shift a little, and scolded herself for wanting that kind of thing.

Kitty and Bobby stared at her with wide eyes. "Rogue." Bobby said shocked.

Kitty didn't like how her boyfriend said Rogue's name. She held onto Bobby who was staring at her and Marie knew that her body looked good now. Her breasts were much larger, her skin almost glowed and it would seem that her hips widened too.

"Hey Bobby," Marie said awkwardly and then went to get up. Jubes got up to, knowing Bobby was making Marie start to act weird.

Bobby didn't want to see Marie leave. "Wait, Rogue—"

"I gotta go Bobby," Marie said knowing that she actually did. She was meeting Scott in a few minutes for dinner – not a date, it was just two friends eating dinner and talking. Besides, Jean was going to be there too. Wasn't she? "I'm meetin' Scott later for dinner."

Bobby narrowed his eyes. "So you're into Scott now?"

"What does it matter to _you_?" Marie snapped though she didn't catch that she didn't deny that she liked Scott. "I'm my own person, Bobby. I aren' your little girlfriend anymore and I never will be again."

She left him standing there shocked and hurt.

~xXx~

Maybe a half an hour later, Marie was standing in a simple white shirt that hung loosely on her body, and some jeans. She wore black converses with her hair down. She looked into the mirror and then nodded, she looked good but enough that looked like she didn't try _too _hard. She smiled at the mirror, added some light makeup which was some eyeliner and then made her way towards the door, picking up her leather jacket which Logan got her for her 19th birthday.

She opened the door and found Scott standing there, ready to knock. He fleshed a little and then smiled. "Hey Rogue," He said. "You look nice…"

"Thanks," Marie blushed. "You don't look half bad yourself."

"Thank you." Scott said softly, "Ready to go?"

"Yes." Marie smiled and then off they were leaving her room, the door closed and locked.

Scott didn't notice that she had Logan's tags back around her neck.

~xXx~

They went to McDonald's, which made Marie grin. She told him that she needed herself some real French fries and some real grease. She ordered a McChicken, with some fries and a Pepsi.

Scott shook his head as he ordered a cheeseburger, fries and a coke.

When they got their food, they sat down in a corner as Scott smiled at her. "So Marie…have you thought of any names?"

She really hadn't.

"Well…..I know the baby will have my last name since I don't know the father's," Marie replied as she shrugged.

Scott really wanted for some reason that baby to be a "Summers". "Oh? What's your last name?"

"D'Ancanto," Marie replied.

Scott nodded yet again. "Cool,"

In fact, he didn't know much about Marie or to him, _Rogue._ No one did. The only person Marie trusted enough to talk about herself was to Logan and he was long gone. "Thanks," She said as she started to nipple on her fries. She always ate her fries first then some burger. "But I really don't know what I wanna name the baby. It's still kinda shocking, ya know? Hasn't sunken in completely yet."

She never thought she would have someone to talk to like this again. She didn't think she could be herself again.

"Rogue—"

"Call me Marie." Marie said as she looked down, blushing. "My name is Marie."

"Marie D'Ancanto…" Scott said, testing the name and it sounded right on his tongue….coming off his lips. "That's a pretty name."

"Thank you," Marie said softly. _I aren' never told anyone other than Logan my real name! _Marie thought with a rush of emotions. _I mean, I haven' even told __**JUBILEE**__! _"Ya can't tell no one, Scott. That's a secret."

Scott smiled at her then. "Your secret is safe with me."

She smiled at that too. "Thank you yet again."

"No problem."

The two began to eat their food, talking about life. She got him talking about Jean, knowing that she needed to figure out a way to make herself believe that he was married; it wouldn't sunk in.

~xXx~

A few days later, Marie was heading towards the kitchen, in search of some peanut butter and pickles when she found Jean Summers standing there. She jumped back in surprise, and tried to calm her racing heart. "J-Jean, ya surprised me!" Marie said gasping for breath.

"Sorry," Jean said but you could tell she wasn't happy. "I want you to stay away from my husband. Got me? He's mine."

Marie stared now, and her mouth dropped open a little, "W-what?"

"I want you to stay away from Scott," Jean replied. "You're a little whore, a slut Rogue. As a good wife to my Scott, I must protect him from people like you. I mean, you got yourself knocked up with some _stranger_."

That burned Marie, and she glared at the evil redhead. But with her hormones acting up, she felt her eyes water. She still had her mouth hanging open a little. Jean was acting like a bitch, but she knew that Jean was just trying to keep her husband close. Who would want to lose someone as amazing as _Scott_?

"Now that I've gotten your attention, I'd also like it if you left the mansion." Jean started on next. "You're making Scott think funny. He isn't focusing on his work so it might be best if you left."

"W-what about my baby?" Marie asked, trying to stay strong but it wasn't working.

Jean crossed her arms over her chest. "I'll give you $2000 dollars to start off with. Just get out of here."

"And if I don't?" Marie asked.

Jean smirked then. "Then I'll make your life a living hell, and take that baby away. Everyone is starting to believe that baby is Scott's. I could easily get the Professor to give it to me, why wouldn't he give it to the father and his wife, people who could really take of it?"

Marie gasped, "You wouldn't!"

"Oh but I would," Jean smirked. "I'll give you three days to get out of here. You're not gone by then, I'll switch rooms to make room for _**my **_baby."

She walked away then.

Marie wasn't hungry anymore, and rushed to the nearest bathroom then, needing to puke.

She had never met someone as rude as Jean 'Summers'.

~xXx~

The next day, Marie had finished packing up and now she was sitting in the kitchen grabbing some food for the road. She didn't have much, the money Jean gave her, some clothes, and some food. She knew that she'd find somewhere to call her home and raise the kid. She didn't even talk to any of her friends. However, as Marie was putting on her leather jacket, tags around her neck and wearing her boots, she turned to walk out the door opening the keys to her car the professor gave her. She didn't think she'd hear _his _voice again.

Scott.

"Marie?"

Marie didn't want to face Scott, she didn't even want to say good bye because good bye meant forever. She'd never see him or anyone here again. Just like how Logan told her good bye so long ago.

"What are you doing?"

She chewed her lip, "I'm just….headin' out…"

"Where?" he asked.

"Err…" Marie didn't want to lie, but she had to. Jean would kill her if she told Scott what she said to her. "I'm headin' out….to….a mission."

_Nice save_. She told herself.

Scott stared at the woman's back, and wondered for a moment if pregnant women should go out on missions; no they shouldn't. He didn't want to see her get hurt. She was just someone he didn't want to lose, so why was she going on a mission? "Marie," Scott said, stepping forward but she stepped forward as well, hearing him near her.

"Scott, I gotta go," Marie said.

And with that, Marie walked out of his life.

~xXx~

When Marie was inside her car, she threw her backpack on the sit beside her. She needed to get away from this place; she could not lose her baby to Jean. She'd kill herself if she had to watch the she-devil raise _her _baby.

She never ever wanted to think of Jean again, though her mind wondered to Scott. He didn't know how long she'd be gone….Jean would be happy. She wanted Marie gone, Marie was now gone. She would never come back.

Once she was on the road, she put her phone on speaker and called Jubilee. Jubes answered on the second ring, _"Hey Roguey~! Whatcha doin' chicka?" _

Marie then had an idea. She smiled, though it was sad; at least she could hear her best friend's voice. "Jubes," Marie said. "I need you to understand something…I needed to leave the school, tell everyone that I love them but I had to do this."

A pause.

"_This got anything to do with the she-devil and you gettin' close with Scott?" _Jubes asked, _"'Cause she aren' worth the hurt Roguey."_

How did her best friend just know her so well?

Marie looked onto the road and sighed. "She threatened my baby, Jubes. I had to go. She told me if I didn't leave the school, she'd convene everyone that the baby daddy is _**Scott**_! Then she'd take my baby!"

The poor pregnant woman started to cry.

"_Roguey, ya gotta stop crying. I can hear ya and it aren't good to cry well driving," _Jubes said. _"Besides, the she-devil can't take your baby. What was her game plan?"_

"Convene everyone my baby was Scott's," Marie began unsure. "Once everyone thought the baby was his, she'd take it because what do I have to offer? The baby would get the chance at _'a real life' _with it's' _'daddy'_."

"_Oh Roguey," _Jubilee felt so bad for her best friend. She wanted to see her friend.

Marie wiped her eyes quickly, and then started to really drive now. "I'm fine Jubes, or at least I WILL be."

"_Ya sure?" _Jubes asked.

"Positive," Marie replied. She felt like she was thinking about getting that stupid pregnancy test yet again, but she pushed the thought away. She was happy. She had a baby. She needed to get her life on track. "I gotta go Jubes, I'll talk to you again soon or at least I hope so."

"_Talk to you later Roguey, don't forget to text me!" _Jubes hated it when people didn't reply to her texts.

"I won't," Marie smiled weakly as she took in a deep breath. "Talk to you later Jubes."

She hung up the phone, putting it down. She kept driving, and she never would have guessed what happened next.

~xXx xXx~

**That's the end of Chapter Four~! **

**So what do you think will happen next? Jean got Marie to leave the mansion, along with leaving Scott behind. Jubes knows about what Jean did and Marie is gone. Where do you believe Marie will end up?**

**I need names for the baby as well! :D **

**I also need a gender…**

**I have a few ideas, but I wanna make sure I can make enough people happy, okay? So if you wanna girl, tell me. If you want a boy, tell me. But yet again, another chapter ;)**

**Don't forget to review, it makes me write FASTER! **

**-Nerdy**

**PS: Thanks for everyone caring about my brother, he's home now which is amazing for me. Thank you everyone yet again. I'll be writing a lot since I have a break, but I don't know when I'll post. I posted chapter three this morning (September 28****th****) and I want to make sure there is time between updates. Well, I'm off to write some more to **_**'On The Road'**_**. Or I'm gonna try! **


	6. Chapter Five

Hazel Eyes

Chapter 5

Note: This chapter is kinda skipped around. Marie is on the road, so I'm gonna move around since her being on the road isn't that huge…. Nothing too big happens actually. So enjoy!

_~xXx~_

Back at the mansion, Scott wondered what had made Marie get up and leave like that. He stared at the door till he heard someone coming down the stairs, and he knew it was Jean. He didn't say anything till she was beside him. "Scott, honey," Jean whispered. "Come along, you're going to be late for dinner."

He followed her only because she made him.

~xXx~

When the night started to fall, Marie pulled into a simple motel and went to stay there. She had her bag with her, and got a simple cheap room. She had everything she would need, and when she laid down onto the worn yucky smelling bed, she held onto Logan's tags. She smiled _him_. The bed did smell weird, and Marie knew just what would have happened at least a few times on this bed.

She closed her eyes, falling asleep thinking about Logan and for a moment, she wondered what he would be doing.

~xXx~

When morning broke out, Marie quickly took a shower, changed and then started heading out after she grabbed some quick breakfast from a diner. She needed to put space between her and the mansion but mostly Jean. She pulled on jeans, a worn top, Logan's leather jacket he had gotten her and some boots. She threw her hair up into a pony tail, and then left with her belly full of breakfast grease eggs and bacon.

She didn't look at her phone to know everyone was worrying about her.

Marie gave the motel their key back, and then started to head out yet again. Sure she was pregnant, but she needed to put space between Jean and herself.

Well driving, Marie listened to some music and found that it calmed her and she liked that a lot. She had never been so calm in her life; well…that was a lie. When Logan used to come around, she'd be the calmest then.

_Logan….I wonder…. _Marie thought with a slight sigh. She wanted to see him again but that wouldn't happen.

She didn't stop thinking about Logan and she wondered for a moment if he ever thought about her.

~xXx~

A few weeks went by before Marie could even blink. She mostly drove down the road, trying to figure out just what she wanted to do. She smiled to herself because today she was 20 weeks. She was in her second trimester. She didn't mind that her body was changing and that her back hurt a lot when she stood too long. Marie had actually found some apartment that she could get and then got a job at a diner.

She was happy, and didn't mind talking to different people all the time and she pushed the memories of the mansion away. She was happy. This was her own life. She changed into her uniform, and then headed out to the diner. Marie waved to the other waitresses. "Mornin' everyone!" she said brightly.

There were soft morning's that came from everyone, and Marie just smiled even brighter. No one liked Monday mornings, and Marie knew that this was like the faster day since everyone wanted coffee. She went to start getting her tables ready, cleaning as the day started.

Her first few customers were her usual. Marie just smiled brightly, talking to them a little about their lives, and they gave her huge tips. One man who she talked to everyday, David his name was an older man; he would sit and talk to her all the time. He'd leave the biggest tips and in return she'd get him the best coffee she could.

Marie walked over towards where David sat that morning, and she beamed. "Mornin' Mr. David," She giggled softly because he hated being called Mr.

"Good morning Rogue," David replied.

He refilled his cup and went to fetch him some muffins. Once she gave him the chocolate chip muffins he ordered. David smiled at the young woman who seemed to be always smiling and joyful.

Marie smiled at him, "Anything else?"

David shook his head. "No thank you, Rogue. I am well, and in love with your chocolate chip muffins."

She blushed waving her hand. "Oh stop it!" She giggled softly and smiled, always smiling.

"I'm telling you the truth," David said as he chuckled softly.

She smiled, and then skipped off to wait on another customer. David went back to eating her muffins that he had got and sipped on his coffee.

Marie went over towards the next person, smiling as she did. She asked what they wanted, being cheerful and nice. "Why hello there, welcome to the _Corner Sweet Diner_! What can I get for you sir?"

The man looked up at her, well Marie smiled at him. "I'd like a black coffee, unless ya got any beer."

"Sorry, sugar. We don't serve any beer 'cause we aren' no bar." Marie said as she smiled slightly. She wanted to please every customer that walked in. "But a black coffee? Comin' right up!" She smiled.

The man turned around again, waiting for her to rush off and get him his coffee.

"Anything else?" she asked softly.

"No." said the man.

Marie nodded, eyeing him for a moment longer then she rushed off to get him his coffee. When she came back, the man seemed to have gotten grumpier and Marie was going to get him to put a smile on his face. "Well I'm back! Here's your _black _coffee." She put the cup down, it was nice and hot.

The man took it and sipped it. Marie hoped he liked it.

"Best coffee I've had in awhile," said the man.

"Thank you!" Marie smiled, and stood in front of him. "I'm Rogue." She said wondering if he'd tell her his name. He said nothing, paid for his drink and then finished it off. He left a 20 for her tip and left. She was shocked, and wondered for a moment if he'd open up to her.

~xXx~

This ended up being something that happened every morning. Around 9 am, the stranger would come and get his coffee, tell her the coffee was good, leave a big tip and then leave. Marie would always talk to him or at least try but he never said much. She grumbled, and one day finally came when she walked over towards the man. She smiled when she noticed yet again he was alone, but she felt bad for him. "Mornin' sugar," She started, "Black coffee again?"

The man nodded, and off Marie was getting him the drink. When she put the drink in front of him, and smiled. "So….how are ya?"

"Good," the man said simply, gulping his drink down.

She wanted him to talk to her, and before she could say anymore he was up and leaving yet again. She sighed and turned to go back to work. It would seem that the man didn't like to talk to her so she didn't let it get to her. She knew that it would turn out okay.

~xXx~

A few hours later, Marie was glad to say that it was time to go home. She called good bye to her co workers, and started to leave the diner. She was tired, and she wanted to get to lay down and relax. Besides, tomorrow she had an appointment for the baby. Now that she was in her second trimester, she could maybe see the gender.

Marie walked out of the doors of the diner and then out them, when she found a man standing there, watching, waiting. She blinked, watched but then turned to walk towards her ruined car which was old. She didn't notice the man nearing her. She smiled to herself when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She froze up and whipped around getting ready to turn on her powers if it was a rapist.

Instead she found….

"Logan?"

"Hey Kid."

She was shocked.

**The end of chapter four**

**So what is Logan doing up there? What will he do? What will **_**Marie**_** do? She has always loved Logan but now she's carrying someone's baby… And yes, shorter than most of my chapters but I kinda had writer's block for this chapter… :( **

**Next chapter I'm sure we'll get a lot of Rogan fluff though ;) hahaha review and I'll update before Friday! **

**See ya**

**Nerdy-**


	7. Chapter Six

**Hazel Eyes**

**Chapter 6**

**~xXx~**

"Logan?"

"Hey Kid."

Marie stared at the man who just happened to be a tall man, with buff shoulders and a nice body. He had wild looking hair and blazing hazel eyes. He was everything a man as he was an animal. Marie didn't think she would ever see him again and now that she looked at him, she noticed that he wore jeans, a plaid shirt and boots along with his leader jacket which she could tell was getting worn.

Logan looked down at her, eyeing her and for a moment, she thought her heart was going to jump out and join his. _His eyes….I never thought I'd get to see them again… _Marie thought.

"Kid?" she didn't know that he had been calling her name. She looked up with a questioning look. "Hey kid, come back to the livin'."

Marie didn't think she'd miss his voice so much and then she wanted to rush into his arms, bury her face into his chest and cry about how much she missed him. Logan wasn't that kind of guy though so she held her ground. "Sorry…"

"S'okay,"

Marie eyed him for a moment longer before she blushed, "Whatcha doin' all the way here, Wolverine?"

He grinned wolfishly. "I don' know, _Rogue_, whatcha doin' all the way up here?"

She shrugged. "I needed to get away from the school, and well….this seemed to be the only place that would hire me."

He thought for a moment, eyed her for a moment longer then chuckled. "Why did you leave the school? I mean, it's your home isn't it?"

Marie placed her hands on her hips. "Come now Wolverine, I aren' no school girl anymore. Sure I am a teacher but no one needs one like me."

"Why's that?"

"What's with all the questions? I mean I am 21 years old which means I can make my own choices." Marie said, wondering what had gotten Logan worried or something. "Sides," She smiled. "I need to ask you some questions."

Logan chuckled loudly, almost animal like. She was still as sassy as ever. He hadn't missed much, though he was glad to see her again. "I guess we could talk over some beer. Do ya got a place 'round here?"

She nodded.

"Lead the way." Logan chuckled as he followed her towards her old car.

~xXx~

When Marie and Logan got to her small apartment, Logan found that he wanted better than this. It looked worn, used and well loved. Logan looked over at her well she put her bag down and for a moment, he wished that he could have been there for her. She seemed different…older in a way.

He could tell she wasn't the same Marie that he had left behind almost 3 years ago.

"So do ya wanna sit down or are ya gonna stand there and watch me?"

Logan blinked, brought back to the living and stared at Marie who now didn't have her leather jacket on. She was fit that was sure, and did her boobs grow? Damn. Logan knew she wasn't a kid anymore but he had to keep proving himself that she was a kid. She was _the _kid. He shifted a little as he eyed her. "S'fine,"

She rolled her eyes and kicked her boots off, before heading towards her smallish hallway. "I'm gonna go change. Don't do anything to my house."

He watched her go, and damn…. Her ass looked amazing and those curves… She seemed nothing like the kid that he had left behind. Why couldn't she still be the kid?

Why did he have to want her so bad?

…

Marie stripped off her clothes, and pulled on some short shorts and a tank top. She didn't notice that her smallish stomach was showing. Heck, it wasn't small anymore and you could easily see the change and curve of her belly which housed a baby.

She threw her hair into a pony tail before coming out of her room finding Logan sitting on the couch, watching football already. She shook her head and noticed the beer was already on the coffee table. He looked so calm…she missed this. Marie walked over to grab something to eat which just happened to be crackers and jelly. She knew that it would be odd so she put the jelly back, much to her cravings. She went over and plopped down beside Logan who looked at her.

"Wow kid, put on some weight much." He teased.

Marie hit him in the arm, glaring some now. "Ass hole!" she glared. "I can' believe ya just called me _fat_!"

He raised an eyebrow, "Kid. Ya aren' fat. Just gotta a few extra pounds."

She hit him in the arm again, getting pissed but in a playful way. She missed her best friend but she hated when he picked on her like this. "I can' believe you Logan!"

He held up his hands before he turned his attention to the TV. Marie wanted to talk to him, tell him about life and she went to eating her crackers. She gave in.

"Logan…" She started softly.

"Yeah…?" he looked at her with his beautiful hazel eyes.

Marie chewed her lip, "Can I talk to ya?"

"Sure kid." Logan turned the TV off knowing she wanted his full attention. "What's up?"

She had to talk to him… "Uh…."

"Kid?" he stared at her, wondering what was wrong so he took in her sweet scent. She smelt like Marie, sweet and honey like, with a spicy hint added to it. _That _was normal but there also was something…different. "What's wrong? Did someone hurt cha?"

"No." she said shockingly.

"Then what's wrong?" Logan really wanted to make sure she was safe.

_She has to be okay. _

"Kid, tell me what's wrong. Now," Logan ordered.

Marie looked up into his eyes as she felt tears form in her eyes; stupid hormones! He was shocked, and then he was pulling her into an awkward hug; the Wolverine wasn't like this normally. He was actually almost never like this as he held her.

"Shit," Logan cursed softly. "I didn' mean to make you cry kid."

She finally got to bury her face into his chest again, smell him again; not that that was weird.

"I-I'm fine…" Marie whispered.

"Like hell," Logan said getting mad. He'd protect her. He'd kill anyone who dare hurt her. "You're cryin' Marie."

_Marie, _Marie thought with a rush of emotions, did he call her Marie? Did that mean he loved her? Did that mean he cared for her? _I can' believe he called me Marie! Does that mean he still cares about me? If so then why did he leave me? Why did he leave me when I turned 19?_

She pulled back to look up into his eyes before she chewed her lip. She didn't know what to say to Logan but she could tell he wanted to know. "I-it's nothin'….I'm over reactin'."

"Over reactin' what!?" he really wanted to know.

Her chocolate brown eyes met his hazel ones. "I just- What took you so long to come back?"

He was surprised she even asked, and for a moment Logan was going to lie to her but then remembered; she knew him better than even he did. He didn't want to leave everyone but it was for the best. He stared at her, taking a few minutes to try and figure out what to say. What should he say? He knew the kid cared about him _a lot _but when Jean told him that Marie liked him; he thought it was just a crush and everything.

So he was happy for her when she started going out with Bobby but Wolverine was jealous.

Logan shook his head as he blinked, looking at Marie strangely. "What? I wanna know why ya left for almost three years! Why now!?"

He sighed heavily, "Marie—"

"Don't you _'Marie' _me!"

He fell quiet.

"I wanna know why ya didn't call, email, or **something** well ya were gone!" Marie said, and her eyes were hardened, "Why Logan why?"

Logan knew the answer; she was of age. She could be with anyone so he had to leave her. If he didn't, she'd get hurt. She gave up when he didn't answer. "Marie, I can' explain it right now in time, I will. When I left…it wasn't 'cause I hate cha. It's never that."

She took that answer and Logan was glad for that.

~xXx~

Weeks seemed to rush past the two. Logan took the couch in Marie's apartment and ended up cage fighting again to pay for his stay. Marie always told him that she wouldn't mind paying for everything; Logan had done enough for her already. She at the moment was coming home from work early because her feet were hurting _bad_. Her stomach was giving her problems and her co workers told her to go home, it wasn't good for the baby.

She still hadn't told Logan she was pregnant.

She was actually now 25 weeks.

Marie yawned as she walked into the apartment, and right then Logan walked out of the bathroom in nothing but a towel. She stared at him for a moment knowing she would never get another chance to look at his beautiful chest.

"L-Logan," Marie blushed brightly.

"Marie…" Logan wasn't shy but something about the way she looked at him made him want to please her. He noticed where her eyes were looking and he shifted. "I'll go get dressed…"

"Yeah…"

Logan left her there standing before he went to change. Marie took off her jacket along with her top but she had a tank top which stuck to her body very well. Logan came out in sweat pants and he noticed her growing stomach. He didn't know what to say because everything just got _awkward_. First, she saw him pretty much naked and now he could tell something was off. What was with her stomach?

Marie looked at him and then her face grew warm. "O-Oh…."

What else could she say?

"So kid…"

"Logan, I gotta tell ya something and well…I have an appointment."

"For what?"

"Err…" Marie blushed when he gave her _'the look'_.

"Marie."

"I'mpregnant!"

"What?"

Everything just got way too awkward and they both fell quiet. He knew. She told him. He _knew_. She gulped as she blinked, blushing, looking down and then gasped. _THE BABY KICKED! _

He was next to her in moments, "What's wrong?"

"It kicked!"

"What—"

"My baby! My baby kicked!" She grinned widely but then saw the look of horror in his eyes. "Oh my God….Logan—"

"You're pregnant?"

~xXx~

**HAHAH! I am SOOOOO mean *evil face* so Logan knows now…. Marie is ****25**** weeks along which means 15 weeks left. She's getting bigger….how many months is that? Five…..six and one week – whoa! So Marie is getting a stomach, the baby kicked *smirks* and Logan just happens to know now. **

**Review?**

**Nerdy-**

**PS: Would you guys be amazing and check out my new story, **_**Lonely**_**? It's a Rogan story! Kinda crappy but it's a oneshot~ ;) **


	8. Chapter Seven

Hazel Eyes

Chapter 7

~xXx~

"You're pregnant?"

It rang through Marie's head a few times, as she tried to think on what to say back to him. Logan looked shocked, his mouth hanging open a little and his hazel eyes widened. He seemed in a state of shock as Marie could tell but she couldn't place the other emotion. She tried to form words but she couldn't. Logan knew.

Why was it this shocking? Did Logan think badly of her now? Damn! Why couldn't she be like Charles and could read minds?

It became awkward as they stood there in front of each other. Logan stared at her and for a moment, Marie saw….happiness? No. That wasn't right. The next emotion she saw was anger.

"Who did this to you?"

Why did he sound like he was forcing the words to come out?

"Logan please—"

"Who Marie?" he growled.

"I don' know!" she looked away from him, closing her eyes quickly. "I was drunk and it just _happened_!"

"Ya don' just get pregnant, Marie!" Logan said, wishing that she would understand.

Marie shook her head, "No, you don'. But I did. I got drunk for Jubilee's birthday and then a man made me feel good 'bout myself."

"Marie—"

"Don' you _'Marie' _me!" She said, trying to control herself but she couldn't; damn those hormones! "I gotta go or I'll be late for my appointment."

Logan grabbed her hand right before she hurried out of the apartment. "Wanna drive?" he asked.

She looked at him strangely before she nodded. "Sure."

~xXx~

Awkward was the best was to say this. Marie was sitting on a table waiting for the doctor to come in well Logan stood by her. Now that he really looked at her, he could see the signs which lead to pregnancy. He shook his head as he sighed; he wanted to gut the very man who made his Marie pregnant.

Marie however sat quietly on the bed thingy when in walked an older man who just smiled at her. The older man had graying hair and kind brown eyes. "Ah, Rogue!" he said as he walked over towards her. "It would appear that you're 25 weeks!"

She nodded, "Yup. Count down is _on_."

The doctor chuckled, and then noticed Logan standing beside Marie protectively. He only guessed that Logan was her boyfriend or maybe the baby's daddy. "Oh? Already? I'm surprised; women don't usually countdown till their 30 weeks."

Marie shrugged, "I'm ready to have my body back and everything."

The doctor- Chase Wilson walked over towards Logan, holding out his hand. "Why hello, I'm Doctor Chase Wilson, it is so very nice to finally meet you."

Logan gave the man an odd look.

"You're the baby's father, am I correct?" Chase asked.

Logan was about to reply but Marie did, "Wilson, I don' know the baby's daddy and I don' think its Logan. I mean, he was in Canada when I got pregnant."

Chase nodded, "Oh. My fault, see, Rogue has told nothing. She believes that I am crazy."

"'Cause you are!" she teased as she smiled.

He shook his head. "Yes, well….let's get going, eh?"

Marie nodded, and soon Chase began to get the machine ready. Logan looked over at Marie with questionable eyes. She gave him a look and he backed off. Chase had everything ready, and asked Marie to pull her shirt up a little so he could get at her belly.

Logan really saw the bump now, and he was in shock on how he had missed _that_. She was getting nice and round with her own cub.

Chase placed this cold goo on her stomach and then a machine thingy on her belly as well. He looked at the screen carefully looking for the baby. Logan looked as well not noticing that he had taken Marie's hand who also looked at the screen. Everything was quiet.

"Are you ready to hear the baby's heartbeat?" Chase asked.

Marie nodded, "Yes."

Chase clicked a button and then a sound filled the room; it was a thumping sound. Marie smiled at the sound as the baby within her womb kicked happily in tune. Logan looked pretty shocked but also happy; for the kid.

When that was over, Chase looked for the baby showing the two just what everything was.

Logan couldn't stop himself from asking, "Is it a girl or a boy?"

Marie was shocked, but didn't make a move to get mad at Logan.

"One moment," Chase said before he looked carefully at the screen. "Ah! It would seem that your baby is in fact a….." he took a dramatic pause.

"A what!?" said Marie, wanting to really know.

"A boy!" said Chase who smiled at the two, "Congrats to you both!"

A little boy. Marie grinned at the thought of her having her own baby boy. She placed her hand on her stomach, smiling brightly. Chase finished up the appointment telling Marie that the next steps would be harder and that she had to be careful.

She waved her hand in reply, "I always am."

Chase chuckled and waved good bye to them before he left.

Logan helped Marie up who seemed pretty happy. He was too, as he helped her to her feet. "I can' believe it Logan! I'm havin' a baby boy!"

He nodded, as he chuckled softly, "Proud of ya kid."

"I'm not a kid anymore," Marie said and he raised an eyebrow in question. "I'm a mama."

_Oh yes_. Logan thought. "You'll always be a kid to me."

~xXx~

Marie went all out when she found out she was having a baby boy. She had somehow gotten everything she had bought from before for the baby and brought it to her apartment. Logan helped her put the crib together and they had fun being together. She had just hit 26 weeks. And she was having back pain; just a little.

She at the moment was sitting in the café finishing up her shift. She smiled as she chatted with David. She told him about how she was having a baby boy. "Man, I bet your man is happy." David said.

"Who? Oh! You mean Logan?" Marie asked, pouring some coffee into David's cup.

"Is that his name? Well, yes, this _'Logan' _character." David said.

Marie blinked, "Logan doesn' like me like that."

"Oh? And why is that?" David asked, narrowing his chocolate like eyes.

He brought the steamy cup of coffee to his lips. "Logan is just helpin' me out 'cause I'm pregnant and everything. I mean, why would he love me?"

David was about to reply but….. "Speak of the devil," He muttered.

Marie shook him a look and looked over her shoulder, seeing Logan walk in. His hair looked wild; well every part of him looked wild. His eyes locked with Marie's, and her heart skipped a beat. She then looked at the time and saw that she was finished work. "See ya later David,"

"See ya later Rogue." David said.

Rogue went over towards Logan and she smiled at him, he looking down at her. "Ready to go, kid?" he asked.

"Let me go change," Marie said and Logan nodded.

She went to change, and that is when David got up to leave. He walked over and went over towards Logan. Logan raised an eyebrow. "Ya better treat her well, Logan." David said.

"How do you know me?" Logan asked.

"Rogue speaks with me a lot, she's my friend. So you better treat her well."

Logan nodded, and then off David was.

When Marie came out in her usual outfit; jeans, t shirt and converses, Logan couldn't help but think that she looked beautiful. She walked over towards him, grinning widely at him. "I'm ready so let's go!"

They walked towards the car.

"Ya hungry kid?" Logan asked.

"Kinda…." Marie thought for a moment what she was in the mood for. "Hey Logan, wanna go to a Chinese restaurant?"

Logan raised an eyebrow as he helped her into the car and then went to his side. "Sure kid, whatever you want."

"Then let's get lots of chow mien!"

He didn't go against the pregnant woman's wishes.

~xXx~

They sat far from the other people, in the back of a simple Chinese restaurant. Marie sat across from Logan so they could talk without having to turn and look at each other. Logan said he would pay since he now worked as a bus boy at the diner Marie worked up. He also cage fought most Thursday nights. She sat happily eating chow mien.

Logan got some chicken balls, rice, chow mien for Marie, and some spare ribs. He picked at his food for a few minutes as Marie dug in. She noticed that he wasn't eating. "Logan? Are you okay sugar?"

"I'm fine Marie," Logan murmured.

She didn't push the topic since she was busy eating. When she finished, she put her fork down wondering just what to say to Logan who had finally finished his meal.

"Are ya gonna get your fortune cookie, kid?" Logan asked. When she didn't reply, he repeated the question.

Marie blinked, and then nodded as she took her pick. "You gotta get one too."

He picked one randomly. They both opened theirs and then told the other to read out their fortunes. Logan went first, just to get it over with.

"'_Your many hidden talents will become obvious to those around you.' _What the hell does that mean?" Logan had always hated fortunes but the way Marie's eyes lit up when he would read his to her was so damn cute.

Marie went next.

"'_If you can imagine it, you can achieve it. If you can dream it, you can become it.' _Wow, that's nice!" She smiled down the fortune.

The Chinese food and fortune cookie sharing had become something they both did together almost every second week. Every Friday night, and Marie felt like she was growing closer to Logan who also felt the same way. Marie started to get up but Logan grabbed her hand, stopping her.

She looked at him strangely.

"Marie," Logan started chewing his lip. She blinked, giving him her full attention. "Ya know, if there's something ya wanna talk about, I'm here."

"I know," Marie replied. "Why? Is something wrong?"

Logan sighed, "Nothing."

"Okay…"

"Did you ever try to figure out who the father is?" He blurted.

Marie stared him for a moment and then shook her head. "I kinda don't wanna know, ya know? I know I should at least try for my baby but I can't make myself do it… I mean, this baby is mine and if the father knows, he might wanna be a part of his life but he's _mine_."

He understood. "What if you did find out?"

She shrugged. "I don't know, I'd maybe tell him about my boy and give him the chance to be a part of his life but it's up to the father."

"Oh,"

"Why?"

"I…I just was wondering," Logan said as he shrugged.

Marie nodded, "Okay. You do know you don't need to worry, you can ask me anything."

"I know,"

"Good," Marie smiled. "Anyway, ready to head out?"

He nodded. "Yes."

They left.

~xXx~

**HAHAHHAHA! **

**There is Chapter Seven! Whatcha think? Did you picture Logan freaking out like that? **

**And, we found out Marie is having a baby BOY! :D I would have done a girl, but I think girls are over used along with twins; sorry. Anyway, please review and I'll update soon! Thank you to everyone who reviewed so far or is following this! You all ROCK! **

**Nerdy-**

**PS: I so didn't leave you guys on a cliffie today so you should be happy! **


	9. Chapter Eight

**Hazel Eyes**

**Chapter 8**

**Note: Don't think I forgot our Scott slightly falling for Marie…. *evil smirk* ENJOY! **

**~xXx~**

It wasn't long before Marie started to notice something was off about Logan. He would spend any time when she wasn't looking, in the baby's room. She didn't ask because if he wanted her to know, he'd tell her. Logan would spend time, looking around and when Marie was around, he'd act like he was doing something else. She just didn't bother wondering, just made sure that he was happy.

Marie at the moment was sitting on their couch chatting with Jubilee on her laptop; they were face chatting. She smiled at her best friend, "Hey!"

"_Hey chicka, what's up?" _Jubilee smiled. _"Is Wolfie treating you well?"_

"Logan is treating me well, Jubes." Marie rolled her eyes at her friend's protectiveness. She heard something going on, and Jubilee looked over narrowing her eyes at someone who entered. She heard someone ask Jubes something, but didn't catch it very well. "Jubilee?" she called.

"_Oh leave me and my Roguey alone, Scott!" _Jubilee said, trying to get him to leave.

Scott was there? Marie blinked, surprised. She heard a muffled reply from Scott. "Scott's there?" Marie asked, wondering if Jubilee remembered that she was there.

Jubilee looked over at Marie and then nodded. _"Yeah he is, and he's being an idiot! He won' leave me alone, and he keeps askin' about you. I don't think he gets it, you're with Wolfie now. Aren't cha?"_

The mutant blushed at her best friend's words. She heard another muffle which must have belonged to Scott. She blushed, "Jubes, Logan and I….we aren' a thing! He doesn' see me like that, he still has a thing for Jean…."

"_Oh chicka," _Jubilee hated to see her friend sad over some guy; but Logan had been Marie's crush since she was 17. _"Ya know if I was there, I'd kick Wolfie's ass and tell him to smarten up! You're a great girl, Roguey and Logan would be an idiot not to see it."_

Marie smiled slightly at that, "Thanks Jubes."

"_No problem chicka," _Jubes smiled at her.

Just how did Marie end up with her as a best friend? Marie heard some heavy footsteps and she could tell they were Logan's. "I gotta go, besides….dinner's almost ready and Logan hates it when his food's burnt."

Jubilee smirked and gave her the evil eye, like saying, _OHH! I know he's your crush_, kinda way. _"Okay chicka, ya enjoy that dinner with Wolfie. See ya later!" _

She waved at her friend, and then she turned the chat off, closing her laptop as well. She put her laptop which Charles had gotten her for her 19th birthday down and then went to cook. She was making chicken and rice, with some orange juice for her to drink and some beer for Logan. Right when she looked at the cook, saw it read _5:00_, Logan walked into the apartment from his lumberjack job.

He looked tired.

"Hey kid," He said taking in the scent of the place just in case. "Everything smells good."

She smiled, "Thanks."

Logan plopped himself onto the couch, and noticed her laptop on the table. He raised an eyebrow. "Did ya talk to the firecracker?"

"Her name is Jubilee and yes I did, she wanted to know if I knew the gender. She is tellin' me that I gotta pick a name for the kid." Marie said as she giggled. "I'm thinkin' 'bout James but I don' know… What do you think Logan?"

He blinked and then shrugged. "I have no idea, Marie but why James?"

"I've always liked that name," Marie shrugged. "Besides, isn' that your name Logan? You've saved my life so many times….I- I just wanted to have you apart of my miracle's life, ya know?"

She knew about his past since she had helped Logan find out about his real name and everything. He smiled softly at her now, liking the fact that she honored him so much to have her son named after him.

"If ya don'—"

"I don' mind, Marie; I actually feel really honored." Logan actually smiled at her. "Got a middle name yet?"

She blushed, "Thinkin' about having Charles for his middle. James Charles D'Ancanto." The baby kicked at his name, and Marie smiled. "I think he likes his name."

Logan hadn't felt the baby- James he guessed- kick yet. He didn't want to; he didn't want to feel like he had to stay with her because he didn't. He smiled at Marie though because she looked happy and beautiful. He loved her smile.

"Oh yeah?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. "Kid Jr likes his name? Well that's always good."

Marie rolled her eyes and playfully hit Logan. "You're so mean!"

"I'm the Wolverine," Logan replied, "I'm supposed to be mean."

At least he wasn't calling Kid Jr _'cub'_. He shook off the thought as Marie started to laugh; her laugh was so beautiful. She rolled her eyes as she calmed down, now grinning. "Okay big tuff guy, if you're so mean, why haven't you left me like everyone else?"

He raised an eyebrow. "Marie—"

"I wanna know why," Marie said, chewing her lip.

"I can' explain it."

She sighed but didn't force him to say anymore.

~xXx~

It was a Sunday, a sweet sunny day when in wobbled a larger Marie. She had gotten larger over the last few weeks and now was at 30 weeks. She had gotten to leave work for a little while, and now she was sitting at home doing nothing. Marie was bored.

And hungry. She could never forget that.

"Logan!" Marie whined, looking for her best friend who also seemed to be there for her when no one else was. "Logan, where are you?"

"What now, Marie?"

Logan walked into the room, having just gotten out of the shower; he was only wearing his jeans. He was really hoping that she would let him bring her back to the school so he could get some help with her; he couldn't handle the hormones and her mood swings.

"My feet hurt!" Marie pouted, wobbling over towards him.

He groaned, bringing her over to sit down on the couch. _Man she better know how much I care about her. I mean, when have I EVER done this for someone? _He thought with a grim face. He had once tried to fight the pregnant woman and ended up getting slapped in the face than some HUGE water works. He was never doing that again.

When he started to rub her feet which he grumbled, growling ever now and then and he wore a frown. Marie relaxed though, leaning against the couch and actually looked like she was being pleasured. He raised an eyebrow, still frowning. She let out a small sound….was that a moan?

Logan finished the first foot, and watched as she grinned. She looked happy, calm….relaxed. He wanted that for her.

When both feet were done, Marie looked over at him with half laded eyes. "Happy now kid?"

She nodded.

Logan placed her feet back down onto the ground when she gasped, placing her hand on her stomach. He gave her an odd look but was beside her quickly. "Kid, Marie. Are you okay?"

Marie took his hand, placing it over where her hand was. Logan looked at her strangely but then felt a nudge, a kick. He had never been one to care about this but this made a grin form on his face. "I am now." Marie said softly. "Logan….you've been so kind to me…."

He looked into her eyes and then smiled. "If I didn', then who would?"

She blushed, "That isn' the point—"

"Oh?" Logan raised an eyebrow, still having his hand on her belly well James kicked at her hand. "But I think it is. You've shown me that you care about me. Heck, you've pulled me outta places that I never wanna see you in. You or James. I care 'bout you both, and well….I'd like to think of you two as family."

Marie had never heard Logan sound so….so…. She couldn't think of a good word. She felt tears well in her eyes and then he was holding her. "You've t-taken care o-of me….thank you…"

"No problem kid," Logan replied, kissing the side of her head. "You're the only family I got, and I'll always be there for you."

~xXx~

Was it a surprise that not only 2 hours later, Marie was throwing books at Logan?

"YOU IDIOT!" she screamed, "YOU ASSHOLE! YOU….YOU…YOU!"

"Marie," Logan gulped, hating to see her so mad. "Please—"

He dodged a book Marie threw at him. He noticed that the book was one of her most favorite, _Romeo and Juliet_. He turned to look at the scary pregnant woman.

"HOW COULD YOU!?" She shouted at him, throwing another book. He didn't see what one it was. "I TRUSTED YOU!"

"Marie, please. Calm down," Logan begged.

And he was never one to beg.

"CALM DOWN!? CALM DOWN!?" She growled, her eyes narrowing. "DON'T YOU **DARE **TELL **ME **TO CALM DOWN!"

She threw another book which happened to be; _The Hunger Games_.

He caught this one this time, "Marie, This isn' you. You gotta calm down darlin'."

She narrowed her eyes, her blood boiling. And what did Logan do?

He had taken the last cup of apple juice. Marie was not pleased.

"I WILL **NOT **CALM DOWN!"

"What 'bout James? I don' think this is good for Jr." Logan said. "Please kid, he needs cha to calm down. If ya want, I'll go get cha some more juice. That okay?"

Marie gave in, and covered her eyes, starting to cry.

"I'll add chocolate to the list as well then."

~xXx~

When Logan got to the store, he was surprised to find three people he wasn't looking forward to seeing. He blinked and when they turned around, he found Peter, Bobby, Kitty and Jubilee. He was shocked.

"Logan?" Bobby asked, surprised.

"Oh my God, Logan!" Kitty said, rushing over towards him. "Where have ya been?"

Bobby became a little jealous.

Peter walked over with Jubes. "Nice to finally see you again, Logan, but why are you getting apple juice and chocolate?"

Logan looked down at the stuff in his arms. "Uh…"

"Oh my God!" gasped Jubilee. "Do you like have a pregnant like girlfriend!?"

"No!" Logan quickly said, and then shook his head. Awkward… "I don' have a pregnant girlfriend."

"Aww…" Jubilee pouted.

Peter shook his head. "Anyway, did you run into any mutants?"

"Why?"

He shifted. "The professor says that there is a level five mutant around here and he really wants us to find it before Magneto." Peter explained.

"Level five?" Logan asked, and Peter nodded, "Holy shit."

"We know," Bobby stepped in. "We just gotta find the mutant."

"So will you help us?" Kitty asked.

Logan shook his head. "Sorry, but I can'. I gotta get home."

"To eat chocolate and drink apple juice?" Peter raised an eyebrow.

The feral mutant shot him a glare, "If ya gotta know, yes."

He left them standing there.

~xXx~

**Review, please?**


	10. Chapter Nine

**Hazel Eyes**

**Chapter 9**

**Note: this might get confusing. Okay so when Marie talked to Jubes, she said that when Logan didn't get his dinner on time, he was grumpy. I meant that JAMES the BABY got grumpy or that's what Marie said. Sorry guys! **

**~xXx~**

When Logan walked back into the apartment, he found Marie watching some show on the TV. She looked bored and he blinked. "Marie? Are you okay?" He called, walking over towards her with confused eyes. Was there something wrong?

"I'm fine," She said forcefully trying to hide her emotions from him which he didn't like. "I'm fine…"

Logan never hated anything more than when she blocked him out. He plopped down beside her, and noticed she was looking at a book that explained what you should do when your newborn came and everything. He then got thinking, would he be there for her? Would she want him there?

Did she wish the daddy was there and not him?

"Uh, I gotcha your chocolate and apple juice," Logan said awkwardly, passing the bag over to Marie.

"Thanks," Marie took the bag, and looked inside; pulling out the stuff Logan got her. She smiled at him, he had been so kind to her and she wanted to say really say thank you. She met his eyes. "You've done so much for me, Logan. Let me bring ya out for dinner, Friday?"

He wanted to say no, but the way her eyes looked so hopeful made his heart melt. "Fine, but I'm payin'."

She clapped her hands together joyfully, with the apple juice and chocolate along with the bag on her lap. "Yay!" she grinned.

What had he gotten himself into?

~xXx~

It was Thursday, and that meant that the two were going out for dinner the next night. Logan had no idea why he was so worried about it, was it because he knew he liked the kid? Oh yes, she was a _kid_.

No. He told himself. She wasn't. She was going to be a mom in only a few weeks.

He shook his head as he began to get ready for his job when he heard Marie go towards the bathroom. He knew about how much she needed to pee a day, no thanks to James. He chuckled as he left the food which he had made for her so she wouldn't have to be on her feet too much and then he was gone.

"Logan?" Marie came out only 7 minutes later. "Logan, are ya still here?"

Logan walked out of the apartment and then found the four nerds looking for that level five mutant. He shook his head as he went towards the car Marie let him use. "Logan!" he heard his name, and looked over to find Jubilee running towards him, she looked happy. "Guess what!"

"What is it firecracker?" Logan asked, knowing that she would stop him from heading to work. He had to pay for his half of the rent and with the cub on the way…

Jubilee beamed. "I can' believe I found the Wolverine's house!"

"It's an apartment," Logan said. "And it aren' mine."

"So you're living with someone!?" Jubes gasped, "WHO!?"

"Listen, I don' go duggin' into your business and I'd like if ya didn' do that to me," Logan explained, narrowing his hazel eyes ever so slightly. "And whoever I live with don' matter to you."

Jubilee pouted, "You're so mean!"

"So I've been told."

"Logan!" Jubilee and Logan turned, turning to the door to find a very heavy Marie there. She was surprised to find her best friend there and held a lunch bag in her hand. Marie blinked surprise. "Jubilee?"

"Rogue!" gasped Jubilee who jumped at her friend, pulling her into a hug.

Marie almost dropped Logan's lunch which was a beef sandwich, a water bottle and some of her cookies. She even put some extra chocolate pudding with his lunch that day. She held onto his lunch tightly, before her best friend let her go.

"You're huge!" Jubes grinned as she looked down at her best friend's belly. "You're glowing too!"

Marie didn't feel good about herself when Jubilee talked about her weight. "Thanks Jubes…"

"You're havin' a boy!" Jubilee clasped her hands together. "And you're namin' him James, right?"

She tried to reply but then Logan was next to his Marie. "Logan…." Marie turned to face him and then smiled at him. "Ya forgot your lunch…"

"And you rushed down here just to give it to me?" Logan asked; he was very touched.

She nodded, forgetting Jubilee was there. "Yes…I know what ya get like when ya don' get your lunch and everything…" She rambled. "Why? Don' cha wanna have your lunch? I made your favorite! There are peanut butter cookies, beef sandwiches and a surprise!"

Jubilee raised an eyebrow at this.

"Marie, thank you darlin'," Logan said, blocking everyone else out. He only had his attention on her. "Thank you so much darlin', I don' know how I forgot lunch and everything."

Marie smiled up at him slightly. "You're welcome,"

"Am I missing something?" Jubilee asked, "The Wolverine likes peanut butter cookies?" Logan shot her a warning look. Marie now held onto his arm, tightly. "And when did Roguey and you like move in together!?"

"Jubilee- it's not like that." Marie said, trying to explain herself to her best friend. "Logan was helpin' me and he kinda just moved in."

Logan actually wrapped his arm around Marie's waist. "So you two aren't a couple?"

"It doesn' matter to you," Logan growled warningly. "What we do together don' matter to any of ya!"

Jubes held up her arms, "I was just wondering because Roguey is my **BEST** friend!"

"I would never hurt her,"

"Oh yeah? Why did you run and leave her for _years _then?" Jubilee narrowed her eyes. "You burned out this fire that she had to herself, and ya know what? I don' wanna see my best friend hurt! She was there for me through everything, and now she's gonna be a mommy! If you're gonna be there for her, ya gotta do it **RIGHT**!"

"Jubilee," Marie groaned. "Logan takes good care of me and James."

Jubilee turned to her friend who was being held by Logan. "I want you to be happy, Rogue. Logan can make ya very happy, I know it but he can also really break ya," she tried to explain. "I care a lot about ya and you have a kid on the way. You don' need him screwing everything up!"

Logan tightened his arm around Marie's waist. "I wouldn't hurt her. I care about her….I….I really care about her."

"You do now? Why did you run then?" Jubilee placed her hands on her hips.

"I had to," Logan said. "And before ya ask why, I did it cause of the Wolverine. She was ready to mate, to have kids. I could _smell _it on her and she was at the age where it wouldn't be wrong. I had to go because she needed a little time before she had me…. But…"

"But!?" now Jubilee really wanted to know.

"I….."

~xXx~

**Short chapter but next one we find out what Logan is gonna say! But hey, I had a major writer's block for this one but it turned out okay, right? We even got some Rogan going there and I think you should all review because of that! :D **

**Nerdy-**


	11. Chapter Ten

**Hazel Eyes**

**Chapter 10**

**~xXx~**

"I…."

He wasn't sure what he wanted to tell them. He didn't know what to say, but when Marie's eyes widen. She placed a hand on her stomach and then she felt something watery run down her legs. Logan knew he was late for work but the fact that this was _labor _made him forget completely. Jubilee was frozen in place well he made his way to her side, wrapping an arm around her.

"It's going to be okay, kid. I'm here." Logan said, helping her towards the car, "Firecracker, call 911!"

Jubilee snapped out of it and pulled out her phone, quickly dialing the number. She spoke quickly and answered any questions they had. When she kept the phone on, Logan knew that the people had said that they would stay on the phone. "Oh no! The baby's comin'!" She said, worriedly.

Marie wanted to scream at them, call them idiots. She didn't want the baby to come, this wouldn't turn out okay. She was only 30 weeks pregnant. (Well, 30 weeks and 5 days but who was counting?)

"Of course the baby is comin'!" Marie growled, "What the hell do you think is happenin'!?"

Jubilee never thought that she would hear her best friend _growl_. And at her!

Logan helped Marie into the car, sitting her down carefully. He turned to Jubilee as he closed the door, rushing to his side. He sighed. "What did they say?"

"Just bring her in, they'll be ready." Jubes replied, before turning. "I'll go tell Peter, Bobby and Kitty. Then I'll call Charles, okay?"

He nodded and then off she was. He turned and got into the car, rushing to the hospital.

~xXx~

It didn't take long for Logan to make it to the hospital but he swore someone was going to pull him over for speeding. He didn't want it to happen because the kid was in labor. His best friend was going to have a kid.

He noticed two nurses waiting outside and when they saw him getting out, with Marie who was hunched over going through a contraction. He felt so bad for her.

"Help!" she called, "I'm in labor and I need a doctor!"

The nurses helped Marie into a wheelchair which he knew was better than the stairs and they made their way up to a room. Logan signed her in quickly before he rushed up to the room, going right to her side. He held her hand as he chewed his lip, only wanting to help. "Hey kid, I'm here." He said softly.

"I don't CARE!" She shouted at him, growling. "I just want this kid OUT!"

Logan knew that she was going to be moody but man did this scare the shit outta him. And almost nothing scared the Wolverine.

The nurses came in, checked how far along she was and she was only 5. They needed to get to 10.

He held her hand however, and waited it out with her.

~xXx~

"One….two….three….PUSH!" said the doctor, Chase trying to get her to push. Marie was now pushing James out. She was tired, sweaty and Logan swore she broke his hand a few times. He was some glad he could heal… When Marie pushed, she grunted loudly.

"I HATE THE BITCH WHO DID THIS TO ME!" She shouted.

Logan grimaced when she said that, knowing that he wasn't going to get in trouble. "It's okay kid, you're doing great."

"DON'T YOU **DARE **TELL ME EVERYTHING IS GOING TO BE OKAY! YOU'RE NOT THE ONE PUSHING OUT A WATERMELON!" Marie screamed, pushing all her anger into this large push.

Chase grinned when he saw the head crowning. "Rogue, the head is crowning!"

Marie was asked if she wanted to touch the baby's head….she said yes and felt down there, feeling the head crowning. Logan thought he was going to faint because his best friend was pushing out a real baby.

It was coming true.

Everything became quiet as Chase told Marie what to do. When the last push came, Marie was panting. "One last BIG push!" Chase said, nicely.

"I can't…." Marie panted, "I just can't…"

Logan took hold of her hand and pushed some sweaty dark hair out of her face. "Yes, you can. Kid, I believe in ya. You're gonna have James and he'll be one of the best kids. I mean, he has you for his mom." He told her, and Marie was shocked.

She went back to pushing.

When that last push let James come out, Chase shouted, "It's a boy!" and Logan was very proud of Marie. James was wiped down, checked but nothing was wrong with him even though he was 30 weeks and 5 days old. Marie was confused.

"What's—"

"This was what I wanted to tell ya, Marie. James….that guy….shit. I don't know how to tell ya this!"

"What?"

He sighed, looking down at James who was now on her breast. He made sure he didn't look. "That guy, Marie. The one from the bar….he was me. I was the one who slept with ya but I was drunk- really drunk. I wasn' myself and you had to pay for it."

"You're….you're….you're James's father?" She asked, surprised.

She fixed James's head a little, making sure he was getting milk easily.

Logan could only nod, "Yes."

~xXx~

"_What? Rogue is having her baby?" _it was Charles.

"Yes!" Jubilee said. "I'm at the hospital with Kitty, Peter and Bobby. I know Rogue would wanna see ya and everything so I had to call you! Is Scott and Hank there?"

"_Yes," _there was a pause. _"But isn't Rogue 10 weeks early?"_

Jubes sighed, "Sadly, yes. She's 10- well almost 9 weeks early."

"_Is James okay?" _it was Hank.

"Yup," Jubilee heard them sigh in relief. "It would seem that he got something and well… He's okay."

Hank and Charles spoke mutters over the phone. Then, _"Is Rogue doing okay?" _it was Scott.

Shit! Jubilee thought quickly. "Yes, she is. She's doin' much better now that she knows James is okay."

"_We'll be there soon, Jubilee. Thank you for letting us know." _Charles said. _"Did you find the level five mutant yet?"_

"Nope," She popped the _'p'_. "But we're still tryin'. See ya soon professor!"

"_Good bye Jubilee."_

The phone call ended, and Jubes went upstairs to see her new nephew.

~xXx xXx~

**Chapter ten everyone! Marie had her baby and we found out Logan is the father which is why James isn't hurt from being almost 10 weeks early! What is Charles and Scott gonna do when they find out? What is **_**JUBILEE **_**gonna do when **_**she **_**finds out? **

**Don't forget to review!**

**Thank you all for the wonderful reviews :)**


	12. Chapter Eleven

**Hazel Eyes**

**Chapter 11**

**Note: I never told you guys what James looked like, sorry! See, I was babysitting for my aunt and uncle so I was rushing that chapter to be finished, and well, I forgot to tell ya what James looks like! Just please enjoy chapter eleven. **

**~xXx xXx~**

The doctor, Doctor Chase asked Logan to leave the room because it would seem that he was causing Marie to act funny and he said that she had to look after little James.

He didn't fight and went to sit down in the waiting room to wait for Jubilee.

Marie however, held the newborn close to her chest well he fed. He was only about an hour old. She ran her fingers over his soft brown hair that was softly curled. His eyes were closed, but Marie could only see herself in the baby. She sighed heavily, for a moment thankful that it was Logan who the father was. She looked down at James who was nested in her arms, nursing.

He was a big baby that was for sure.

"My little James…" she murmured to the baby. "I love ya…"

The baby wiggled a little now that he was finished with his food, and Marie covered herself up quickly. Since the room was dark, James opened his eyes and she found two hazel eyes staring back at her and her heart skipped a beat.

Marie didn't have hazel eyes, she had chocolate colored ones.

It was the only thing that she could tell was from Logan, from James's daddy.

~xXx~

"Rogue!" the new mother looked up, now sitting in a wheelchair and had just come out from her shower. "He is just so cute!"

It was Jubilee.

Jubilee had come up and was cooing over the newborn. James seemed to take a liking to Jubes, and didn't cry like he did for most doctors. He wiggled a little in her arms, well the new aunt held her nephew.

"How did ya make such a cute baby?" Jubilee beamed.

Marie blushed, being wrapped in a lot of blankets sitting on her wheelchair. She was missing her baby but let Jubilee hold him. "I don' know…."

"He looks just like you!" Jubilee said, "But the—"

"His eyes, I know." Marie sighed, knowing what her best friend would say. "He got them from his dad…"

"You remember?" Jubes gasped.

She shook her head, "No. He was here, with me…he just didn' tell me till James was out and he was fine. He was almost nine weeks early!" Marie sighed. "He got Logan's healin' factor."

"You mean…?" Jubilee was shocked. "Logan is the…?"

"Daddy," Marie finished, "Yup."

"You slept with the Wolverine and had his kid!?"

"Jubilee!" she sighed and blushed. "Logan loves James and James loves him."

Jubilee passed James over to Marie who seemed to be on edge. "Are you happy? I mean, I know you didn't want to know who the father is….did you ask Logan why he didn't tell you?"

She shook her head. "I tried but Chase asked him to leave…"

"Oh…"

Marie looked down at James who was nested again in her arms and that brought a smile to her face. Now that she thought about it, he looked a lot like Logan.

~xXx~

Logan paced out front of the hospital when in wheeled Charles who had brought Scott and Hank. He went over towards them, in hopes that they could help. "Logan, how nice to see you," Charles said.

"Hey Chuck," Logan replied.

Charles gave him a look but smiled. Hank chuckled softy, moving next to his friend. "I heard Rogue gave birth to James." Hank said. "Is she doing well?"

Scott stood near the back, listening.

"Yes, she's doin' fine." Logan explained, "The baby might have been nine weeks early and all but he's doin' good too."

"That is good," Charles smiled. "So when did you get here?"

"I drove Rogue," He slightly chocked on saying _'her name'_. "I drove Rogue here when she went into labor. I've been livin' with her for the last few months."

Charles could tell something was off.

"Did you hurt her? Did you hurt the baby?" Scott asked out of nowhere.

Logan looked at him. "I didn' hurt either of them. I love that baby but I gotta a job to do. I said I'd protect her and I—"

"So much for that!" shouted Scott. "When Jean died—"

"She aren' dead anymore, one-eye," Logan growled. "And I had to leave. You don' understand shit."

"Do too,"

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!"

"Would you both please knock it off?" Hank slightly groaned, hating how they both fought. "We are here for Rogue and her baby."

"His name's James," Logan kept glaring at Scott. "James Charles D'Ancanto."

The three men across from Logan fell silent. Charles must have been shocked that he used his name as his middle and well for Scott; he knew that James was Logan's real name. Hank spoke, "What a strong name. Why did she pick it, if I might ask?"

"She wanted Charles 'cause he helped her get control of her skin," Logan started. "She picked James 'cause I saved her life; twice."

Hank nodded. "Two very good reasons," he smiled his fang like smile. "Now, let's go meet the new little guy, shall we?"

Logan turned, and brought them towards the doors. He was bringing them to Marie and James.

~xXx~

"Can we come in?"

Marie heard Logan's voice and relaxed on her new soft bed that wasn't the one she pushed James out of. She smiled as she sat on it, holding James close. Jubilee had gone down to find something for Marie to eat along with herself.

"Come in!" Marie called.

The door opened and in walked Logan first. He went to her side, and for a moment, she wondered why. The answer walked in after Charles and Hank. _Oh yes. Logan has gotta be the alpha male. _She thought with a roll of her eyes.

"Rogue," she met Charles's beaming eyes. "How are you?"

"For real?" she asked, smiling, "Tired, sore and real annoyed. But I gotta say, it's worth it."

She cuddled the baby closer to her chest.

"Ah," Charles smiled at her. "May I hold him?"

Marie didn't really want to share but she would anyway. She watched Charles wheel over and she handed the baby over to him. "Sure you can, professor."

Hank seemed to also want a go at holding little James.

Scott awkwardly stood by the door, watching the happiness play out.

Marie smiled as she watched Charles bond with the baby who wiggled in his arms. "It seems that this little guy is what we've been looking for."

"Whatever do you mean?" both Logan and Marie asked, both getting worried.

Charles looked up. "This is the level five mutant we've been looking for."

Marie looked at the baby who was sitting in Charles's arms. "What? A level five….what if he goes crazy? What if he hurts people? What if he turns out like Jean?"

"Marie," Logan placed his hands on her waist, calming her. "I won' let James get like that. I'll protect him."

She calmed down a little but only just. She was scared for her baby. "Promise?" she whispered.

"I promise." Logan said.

She relaxed against him then.

When Charles finally handed James over to Hank, everyone was watching with wide eyes. James glanced up at Hank and seemed not to mind his blue form. The baby just cuddled closer to him and for some reason, Hank knew that everything would be alright.

"He didn't cry," Hank said surprised.

"He likes you," Marie smiled.

Hank liked that and held the baby closer. He made sure not to move too far away from Marie. "I will show him the lab when he is older. He will be very smart."

Logan slightly growled. "Better be careful, bub. That baby gets hurt and…" his claws came out. "I'll get cha."

The blue mutant looked at Logan and nodded. "I understand."

"Logan!" Marie hit his arm. "That's rude!"

He looked at Marie strangely. "Rude? Kid, that's our pup."

"What do you mean _'pup'_?" everyone looked at Scott.

Logan stood tall beside Marie. "James is my pup, Summers."

The baby wiggled at his name, at being called pup by his father. He knew.

Marie rolled her eyes. "He isn' an animal!" she said.

"Logan's James's father?" there was pain in Scott's eyes. "You slept with him….?"

"I was drunk!" Marie said, "I barely remember anything! And ya know what? I wouldn't trade my baby for anything in the world _and _I'm **in **love with Logan and I've been in love with him since I was 17!"

Logan smiled at her as he turned to look at her. "Do you wanna try us out, kid?"

She shook her head, "No, not yet. I'm not ready for a relationship. James needs me."

He understood. He leaned over to kiss her cheek. "Take all the time ya need kid."

~xXx xXx~

**I believe next chapter will be the last one BEFORE I do the epilogue. **

**Up next: **Marie brings James to the school and he meets Jean. How will things go from there?

**Review! **


	13. Chapter Twelve

**Hazel Eyes**

**Chapter 12**

**Note: Happy Thanksgiving! **

**~xXx~**

Later that day, Marie and James were allowed out of the hospital. Marie held the young baby close to her as Logan came back with the baby sit and everything they would need. Charles had asked them to join them at the school so they said yes. Why shouldn't they show off the new baby?

Logan strapped James in his car sit, and the kid started to fuss a little at the new place. He growled lowly, and James became quiet. Logan nodded, letting Marie sit down beside her son well he went to the front to drive.

And you know what Marie started to do? She started to do those baby noises that pissed the shit outta Logan. He didn't say anything though because the kid should have some fun. He knew how hard it had been on her to carry about Jr so he would put up with her baby cooing. He also did it because he was indeed in love with her.

"Ready to face the world, kid?" the man looked through the mirror well the car moved on the road.

Marie nodded, "Sure am. Isn't mommy ready? Yes she is!" She beamed at James who reached up for her. She let the baby touch her face and man Logan thought she was going to melt.

He couldn't help but know he had helped make that happen. His Marie was happy because he had gotten her pregnant. He grinned at that and looked back to the road to drive.

~xXx~

"Roguey, you're finally back _and _you brought James!"

Rogue was holding the newborn against her chest well she slightly bounced him; not much in fear that she would hurt him. James had actually fell asleep in the car and now was drooling on his mom but every woman that saw him fell in love with the kid. Logan felt proud.

"'Course I came!" Marie said, holding her son close. "Charles wanted me to come home _and _it is safer here for my James."

Jubilee bounced over towards her best friend. "I'm surprised Wolfie over there even let you leave the hospital!"

Logan shot her a look.

James started to wiggle in her arms, and Marie sighed heavily. He opened his eyes and let out a lamb cry, making both Marie and Jubilee fall more in love with the little guy. He wiggled in his mother's arms, clearly looking for some food. "He sure is a good eating boy!" Jubilee smiled at the baby.

"He got it from his dad," Marie smiled as she started heading towards the living room to sit down and feed her baby. Jubilee followed after her.

Logan sighed. "Yup, I got the bags. Oh no, I wouldn't like some help. Thanks for askin'." He said with a roll of his eyes.

~xXx~

When Logan finally had all their things in their new room which was actually the one that Marie had before – wait, why did she run away in the first place? Logan had never gotten the answer out of her and never bothered to bug her about it.

James was about 3 days old because it had taken them much longer to drive all the way to the school. Logan loved the kid to death, knowing that he would always protect his son but he missed Chinese Fridays with Marie or a simple movie night with her. He missed having his best friend.

He dropped the last of the stuff off in the room which was a crib for James, and then he started heading out to find Marie and James. He walked down and found them in the kitchen with Storm and Kitty.

"He's the most cutest thing I've ever seen!" Kitty beamed, holding the little guy in her arms, "How did you do it Rogue?"

Marie shrugged, taking a moment to actually eat some real food. "I just took one day at a time, ya know?"

Kitty nodded, holding the baby close. Storm seemed to be looking at the baby with huge eyes. Jubilee was sitting beside Marie, looking kinda jealous. "I wanna turn with my nephew!" she whined.

"But I haven't had a turn, yet." Storm said.

Marie didn't mind that her friends were fighting over her son. She smiled as she kept eating but it was getting bad… "I'm gettin' the next turn with my _son_." Logan said, stepping in. All four women looked at him with wide eyes. He wasn't sure if Marie told them or not; but James was his. Wolverine would make sure that everyone knew that. James was _his_.

Kitty awkwardly passed the baby over to him, as James started whining. Logan gave him a soft growl of a warning, and the kid relaxed, nuzzling into his chest now too. All the women stared at him though Marie was used to it. She just went on eating her Oreo cookies.

Jubilee crossed her arms over her chest. "Roguey, why does Logan get more turns than me?" she whined some more.

"Logan's the father," Marie sighed, "He has the right to see his kid."

James nuzzled closer to Logan, who held the kid protectively. When James started to act up, he'd give him a soft warning growl and the kid would return to being the angel that he was. Storm had always loved Logan, and when she saw him with James, she fell a little more in love.

Marie got to her feet when James started to fuss really bad, and she knew it was feeding time. "Come 'ere, baby cakes." She cooed, opening her arms for her baby. Logan passed her the baby who seemed to fuss more in his mother's arms. "I'm gonna go to the room to feed James, I'll be back later, okay?"

"Okay!" Jubilee grinned with Kitty along with Storm who watched their best friend go with Logan to their room.

~xXx~

Marie was sitting on a rocking chair in the nursery, rocking little James a little as she breastfed him. She smiled as she muttered a soft song to the baby.

"_Hush little baby don't say a word, momma's gonna buy you a mockingbird._

"_If that mockingbird won't sing, momma's gonna buy you a looking glass._

"_If that looking glass gets broke, momma's gonna buy you a Billy goat._

"_If that Billy goat won't pull, momma's gonna buy you a cart and bull._

"_And if that cart and bull turn over, momma's gonna buy you a dog named Rover._

"_If that dog named Rover won't bark, momma's gonna buy you a horse and cart._

"_If that horse and cart fall down…you'll still be the sweetest boy in town."_

Marie looked down to notice that James had fallen asleep on her breast. She smiled as she took him off, cuddling him close for a moment before she took him and laid him down for a nap.

"You're a good singer Marie."

She turned to find Logan standing there once she existed James' bedroom.

"Thanks," Marie said as she blushed a little. "So how long have you been listenin' to me?"

Logan chuckled. "I followed you back here, remember? I was sittin' in our room when I heard the most beautiful thing. Your voice. Why didn' ya tell me ya could sing?"

She blushed darkly, "I can't really sing…I just thought it would help let James fall asleep, ya know?"

He sighed but nodded.

~xXx~

"Can I please hold little James? It isn't fair! Everyone else has _but _me! Come on Logan, _please_?"

Logan was trying to make a sandwich for Marie, a peanut butter and jam. He had entered the kitchen and a few minutes later, Jean did too. Now, she was bugging him trying to let him let her meet the baby. "Rogue doesn' wanna have you 'around Jr." It felt so wrong to call her 'Rogue'.

Jean pouted. "Aww come on, just for a minute?"

He groaned. "You'd have to ask mom. I aren' gonna go into the doghouse for you."

She started to really pout, "Please Logan? For me?"

"I told ya, ask mum." Logan said coldly, now finished and he got Marie some apple juice to drink. "The most I can do for ya is tell ya to ask."

He left her standing there.

~xXx~

"Hello Rogue,"

Marie had taken James out for a walk; he was now 14 days old. She was about to leave when Jean caught her. She stopped, and turned to look at her. She narrowed her eyes, "Jean."

"Is that any way to treat me?" Jean sneered.

"I can treat ya any way I wanna. Logan proved that Scott isn' the father so ya can back away from me before I use my powers and hurt cha! James is my baby!" Marie sneered right back.

Jean rolled her eyes. "I would like to meet the little brat."

"No!" Marie cried.

"What's goin' on here?" both women looked over to find Logan there. He narrowed his eyes at Jean and went over to look inside the stroller at James who was now crying. He brought the kid close to his chest, and softly growled to calm him.

"I just want to hold James, please? For just a minute?" Jean begged Logan. "Everyone else has. Please?"

Logan raised an eyebrow well James snuggled up against his chest. "What did mum say?"

"She said no!" Marie spoke up, wishing that she had a camera at times. When Logan had James, it had to be the cutest thing she had ever seen.

Logan turned to Jean. "Then the answer is no."

Jean pouted. "Please Logan? You used to be such a nice cool guy…" She moved closer. "Please and thank you? I promise I won't do anything to hurt the little guy…"

Marie was getting antsy. "If I let ya hold him for one minute, you can never touch or even _look _at him again! Got me!?" she growled.

Logan shifted, holding the baby close to him.

"Okay, anything!" Jean held out her arms for the baby. What? She was a woman too and she too needed her baby fix!

Once Jean had James in her arms, he began to cry loudly. He ended up actually puking on her; he puked up all his lunch. Jean made a face, her feeling gross.

"Eww! It puked on me!"

That wasn't cool with Logan or Marie. "He aren' an 'it' Jean, he's a person bein'." Logan said coolly, taking the baby back as he started to clean his face. "Did that mean lady smell funny?"

Jean huffed. "You should have more respect!"

"Logan should? Ha! You should! You've the one who threatened me tellin' me that you'd take my baby if I didn' leave town! Who needs the matters _now_?" Marie was ready to knock the other woman into tomorrow. No one messed with her baby and got away with it. "I had to leave the school, my friends, everything that I have ever known since becoming a mutant. And then, you whine and pout because I wouldn't let you touch my kid. Now what does that say about your character, Mrs. Summers?"

"She isn't Mrs. Summers anymore," the three of them looked and found Scott. "I left her shortly before you left….I wanted to be the father of your child and I wanted to be there for you…but you had left…and when I finally found you again, you were already together with Logan."

Logan growled warningly, and it seemed that caused James to open his hazel eyes, looking around. Marie covered her mouth.

"So now needs the manners?" Jean said, trying to get control back.

"Uh, you!" said Marie, narrowing her eyes. "You hurt Scott, you broke Logan and you made me leave my family!"

Logan moved over towards his Marie, wrapping an arm around her waist. "Everything's gonna be okay…" He murmured. She seemed to calm down a little and that is when he looked up at Jean. "I'd tell you to leave now, but then I'd be as bad as you."

Jean however, fled the school and no one ever heard from her since.

**~xXx~**

**Up next: Epilogue! **Marie and James have finally saddled into the school, and James is turning 1 years old.

**Review please! Long chapter for you! :D**


	14. Epilogue

**Hazel Eyes**

**Epilogue**

**NOTE: I feel so sad to see this story go, ya know? I hope everyone who reads this has a happy time reading it. I'm sorry if you liked Jean, I have never liked her but that doesn't mean she wasn't a cool character. When I click "complete" I'll be thinking about the people who followed this story right to the finished, and I'll think of the people who click on it to read it after I'm finished. I'll also be thanking the people who pushed me to keep this going! This was an amazing ride and now, we can look back and think about it.  
I'd like to thank everyone of you who is reading this and not just skipping over this note for the story. You all rock and I'd like to say thank you. (:**

**~xXx~**

"James Charles Howlett!"

It wasn't the first time his mother had yelled his name, and the little one year old groaned softly when she did it; every time. James was getting to be trouble, and for a few times his mother thought about adding trouble to his name, he was becoming more and more like his father every day. He looked however a lot his mother, seeming to just be a boy version of her.

His eyes told a different story.

His hazel eyes once belonged to his father, and in true he was his father's son. He was just everything like his father.

James looked up nervously to find his mother with her hands on her hips and her chocolate orbs narrowed. He might not act like his mother but he did however have her fire that had made his father fall in love with her. "James, what do you have to say about this?" his mother asked, holding up his father's favorite shirt covered in paint. His father's favorite shirt was covered in pink, blue, and even some green here and there.

He looked down shyly and stared down at his chubby feet which were bare. "Sowwy mommy…" he said in his baby voice, which he was just getting to use. He was one years old.

"Well?" Marie placed her hands on her hips again, holding James' father's shirt in her hand. "This is one of your father's favorite shirts!"

The poor one year old looked like he was ready to cry… the boy didn't know what more he could do to say he was sorry. As his mother went on explaining how this was his father's favorite shirt and why he shouldn't have painted on it, James heard something a normal person wouldn't. His father was home!

"Daddy!" he shouted, rushing towards the door leaving Marie standing there. The little rush of energy did little for poor tired Marie and she went after the newly turned toddler. James jumped into his father's arms, burying his face into Logan's chest. "I missed you!"

Logan chuckled softly, holding the kid in his arms, and then noticed just how tired Marie looked. "Cub gotcha tired 'gain babe?" He asked, leaning over to kiss his wife's cheek. Yes, Marie and Logan had gotten married; actually only a few months ago when James turned 6 months.

She sighed heavily, rubbing her forehead. "You have no idea…"

James looked between his parents and knew when his dad said anything about 'cub' it usually meant his baby sister nested in his mother's belly. He was a kid now even if Logan tended to think of him still as a cub. Logan leaned over, kissing his wife's lips softly.

"EWW MOMMY! EWW DADDY!" poor little James made a face well he watched helplessly as his parents kissed.

Logan smirked as he placed a hand on Marie's stomach which was growing larger and larger with his cub. Sure, it was hard with James and all _and _their daughter had happened without actually wanting it too. They hadn't named her yet, but they could feel that it was going to be a girl. Logan nuzzled his wife's cheek as he smiled. "Kid, you'll do it one day too. You'll wanna hold your mate close well you kiss her and—"

"Logan!" Marie hit his arm playfully as he chuckled. "James is too young!"

"I no baby!" said James, who looked pretty pouty then and he still looked like his mother and father put together. "Daddy don't call me no baby anymore! I no baby mommy!"

Marie knew that her son always got what he wanted; he was Logan's. "I'm sorry baby cakes."

James pouted even more when she called him the nickname she had been calling him since day one. She corrected herself, and James then was back to his usual happy (cocky at times) self. James brought his father back into the living room to show him his art work and then Marie remembered Logan's shirt.

When she showed it to him, James went and hid behind the couch. At first, Logan had been pissed because that was one of the only things that he could have to still be called a man and James took it away. At first he wanted to yell, but he remembered that James was just a kid and it wouldn't be cool to yell at him.

He sighed heavily, and started telling Marie how he was just a kid and now he'd look more like a family man; maybe any women that saw him would know to back off.

Marie looked pleased with the answer, and gave him a kiss for his answer. He really did miss his Marie at times. Logan turned towards the couch. "Hey birthday boy, why don't cha come out? Wheels, Aunt Jubilee and Storm wanna see ya."

James came out, as Marie hit Logan's arm a little muttering something about Wheels wasn't Charles' name. "Aunt Juby is here?" James asked, looking around for aunt.

Logan just smiled at the kid. "Not yet, but we better get workin' or people won' know a party is gonna go down!"

James got working then the best he could.

~xXx~

Later on, the party started to happen. James didn't have many kids his age, and Logan felt bad for the kid. Kitty and Bobby were having a kid; the kid would be there actually in a few weeks tops. Storm had gotten herself together with Hank well Marie had said she always thought they would go together perfectly. Storm and Hank were now talking about having some kids.

Logan would also catch Scott staring at his wife longingly.

He got jealous at first but then Marie had asked him later that first night if he wanted anymore children. Now, they had their daughter on the way and Logan made sure he showed Scott who Marie belonged to; Logan was her mate.

No one had heard from Jean for awhile, which pleased Marie to no end. She hated the redhead, with a very great passion. The redhead had had Logan wrapped around her finger at first but now, Logan was Marie's. At the moment, Marie was sitting with a very pregnant Kitty.

"How do women do this? I have to go pee _all _the freaking time!" Kitty grumbled. "_And_ the kicking is annoying the hell outta me!"

Marie glanced at her friend and laughed softly. "Well, you're only on your first. _I'm _on my _second_."

Kitty looked surprised and then horrified. "How do you do it Rogue?"

Marie was about to reply but Logan walked over, looking smug. "She just likes carryin' my cubs. Don' cha baby?"

She rolled her eyes. "Oh stop it! I love you and _that's _why I'm havin' your babies, sugar."

He smirked as he neared her, starting to kiss her neck and towards her shoulder. Marie blushed darkly, trying to keep control of her hormones again but dammit the kisses felt good. "Mhm I wanna have ya baby…" Logan whispered.

"W-we can't," she stuttered. "It's James' birthday…"

He groaned now as he pulled back, noticing that Kitty's cheeks were growing warm. "I'm gonna go find Bobby…." Kitty muttered as she got up (slowly, very slowly) and then left.

Marie crossed her arms over her growing breasts. "I was talkin' to Kitty! Why did cha gotta scare her off?"

"Scooter was lookin' at ya again, Marie. I wanted to show him who ya belonged to." Logan explained. She didn't look pleased with the answer. "He don' understand that the ring on your finger means you're mine, I had to."

She groaned, "Next time why don' you let _me _get after _him_?"

"'Cause I know ya had feelings for him."

Her mouth fell open. She hadn't thought about _that _in a long time. Why would she when she had her mind on something else? Her baby and her mate? She shifted a little, thinking on how to reply to him. Logan seemed not too pleased with this reaction. "Marie, I may not have many nice things but I got you, and I plan on keepin' you. Why don' cha talk to me?"

She looked at him and then sighed. "Logan, it isn't like I really _like _him. It was more I _used to like _him. Don' ya understand? I'm in love with _you_."

He didn't seem to believe her but he did relax a little when she said she loved him. "I just don't wanna lose the best thing in my life- the _three _best things in my life." He rested his hand on her flat tummy where his newest cub rested. She blushed a little more. "I know that Scooter could be better for ya, give ya everything you guys need but I can't lose you….I _need _you Marie, you're my world."

Her eyes started to water, and those damn hormones took over. She jumped into his arms and started to bawl like a baby.

"Say something Marie….I need to know whatcha thinkin'," Logan begged. He knew that he wasn't someone to like to talk but Marie was so this was killing him. "This is killin' me, darlin'. _Talk to me_."

She looked up and their eyes met, "T-these damn hormones! I just wanna kiss you and I need to tell ya that _I love you just so damn much_! Logan, you and James are my world and this baby will too! Scott will never change this and neither will any other man!"

He smiled slightly down at her and leaned down, kissing her lips lightly. "Thank you," he muttered, "And I love ya too."

"MOMMY! DADDY!"

The two looked away from each other to find James standing by Kitty who was staring wide eyed at the floor. They went over, confused and then Kitty shouted, "OH MY GOD! MY WATER BROKE!"

Marie's eyes widen, as she went to her friend. "It's okay Kitty, everything will be alright—"

"DON'T YOU _DARE _TELL ME IT'S GOING TO BE OKAY, IT NEVER WILL!" Kitty shouted again, glaring at Marie and then a contraction hit her full on. "I JUST WANT MY BOBBY!"

Everything kinda just went from there.

~xXx~

A few hours later, Kitty still in pain and giving birth, Logan brought James home since it was his bedtime. The one year old had fallen asleep in his daddy's arms on the way home. Marie said she would stay to make sure Kitty was okay and Logan brought the cub home.

James had his head against Logan's chest and then relaxed as he placed his son in his bed. Man, he was a lucky guy to have Marie and he was some glad that she didn't get pissed that he had lied to her. Okay so he hadn't lied to her but he never told her that he knew who James' daddy was. He felt so bad.

He was about to leave but then he felt someone grab his hand with their very tiny one. Logan looked over to the young toddler. "Will you read me bedtime story?" James asked.

"Sure kid," Logan whispered as he went over, sitting down beside his son. He read him a story about _The Three Little Pigs_. It was a simple night.

~xXx~

When Marie finally came to their bed, it was like 4am. Logan was half asleep, but he was going to wait till she came home. They went to bed together, and Logan was about to fall right to sleep but Marie stopped him. "Logan….you never told me why you had to leave…"

He froze. "Why would ya wanna know that?"

"I just do…" Marie said softly, "Was it something _I _did?"

He shook his head as he rolled and plopped his elbow up so he could look at his wife. "Marie….I had to go 'cause you were 18. When ya turn 18, it don' matter to anyone who ya date or anything and the Wolverine wanted to you. We both did. You were so ready to have cubs, Marie. I can still remember your scent… Thing was, I knew you wouldn't want to spend your whole life with a guy like me and I'll be truthful, I wasn' ready for that either. So, I left." He started. "But then I happened to be in that bar that night and I couldn' let another guy do that to you. I know, I should have been smarter but I wanted you. I told you who I was, I said that I was Logan but you were really drunk and then—"

She stopped him from keeping going by kissing him. He was stunned as she pulled back, looking sleepy. "It don' matter to me anymore, Logan, I'm just glad you did it 'cause now we have James."

He smiled and then, for the rest of the night….. Logan made love to his wife, and she was happy she had him in her arms.

~xXx xXx~

**The End**

~xXx xXx~

**So yes, that is the end! Cheesy (majorly) but hey, it was good right? Kitty and Bobby's **_**son **_**looked just like Bobby but with Kitty's eyes, if you were wondering and later on, Marie has the baby which turns out to be a boy (the doctor screwed everything up) and so yeah, the name him Jacob (Jake for short). Jacob *Jake* Hank Howlett. **

**Whatcha think? Also, Jake looked a lot like his father this time but with Marie's eyes. Jake, James and Will (Kitty's and Bobby's son) become friends. So yeah, review? **

**Nerdy-**


End file.
